


Future/Past

by cakelocked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate versions of existing characters, Anakin Skywalker is actually almost a functional human being, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Qui-Gon isn't High On Force 24/7, Time Travel Fix-It, both grown-up Obi-Wan and initiate Obi-Wan Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: Obi-Wan and padawan Anakin get thrown into another time and a slightly different universe by a mysterious Force entity. Their mission: to deliver a warning of the possible future. After that? Who knows. Contains: wonky timeline, multiple versions of characters and 87% more drama than predicted.





	1. The Beginning of Something New

Obi-Wan tried to resist it but the call of the Force was too strong in the end. He knew that leaving his padawan alone in the middle of one of their first longer missions was a bad, bad idea. Still, the Force gave him no options. He had to go. 

Following the feeling he walked in partial trance among the dense forest in which they had set their camp. Multi-coloured shrubs and ever changing shadows added into his sense of feeling out of place. Somewhere, deep inside his mind a voice tried to make him stop and reconsider. After all, his and Anakin's mission was to investigate a mysterious Temple mentioned in the Temple Archives, located in a distant Outer Rim planet and determine whether it existed. No one knew whose Temple it had been in the distant past and guesses run from the first Sith's to one of the Jedi Order's of the old. Still, it only made sense to be careful and not to wander off following strange feelings, just as he was currently doing.  
_You'd be proud of me, Master_ , he added quietly to himself.  
No doubt his old master would've been proud of his old padawan finally following the call of the Force.  
_But then maybe not_ , he added, remembering all the times in his own padawanhood when he had gotten into trouble for wandering into places he had no business going.  
_I really was no better than Anakin. Thank the Force he doesn't know about my old adventures. Force knows he'd just take them as an example._

During his silent musing, he had arrived into a clearing. It was relatively small space, and surrounded by huge, tall trees with multi-coloured leaves ranging from deep green to hues of red and purple that hid the sky from view. In the far side of the clearing he could see remnants of a stone building.  
_It looks like those ziggurats found on Yavin IV_ , he though absent-mindedly.  
He walked resolutely closer to the ancient building and felt something shift in the Force. It felt like something ancient waking up. The Force felt charged and Obi-Wan felt something enormous but indefinable to brush lightly against his mental shields. Tensing, despite of the Force keeping him in place he prepared something unpleasant. To his surprise, the presence did nothing more. The call of the Force started again, this time steering him towards the side of the ruins.

There he found the remnants of an old doorway leading down to a hallway loping slightly down, still miraculously almost completely intact. He stepped in and started descending. His descent went in a haze and the next thing he was aware of was that he had arrived into an underground room. Full of rubble and dust, it was still mostly intact. The floor of the room, or at least what he could see of it, was overlaid with intricate patterns, all emanating outwards from the pedestal in the middle of the room. He felt cold sweat break in. The presence he had felt before was back at full force. Still, he had no choice but to follow the call until he stood in front of the stone pedestal. Now, he could see that it held a holocron like no other he had ever seen before. It looked nothing like Jedi or Sith holocrons, but rather like a mix between them. The metal it was made from looked like bronze with some darker specs thrown in, and the light pulsing inside was purple, instead of familiar blue of the Jedi holocrons or even red of the Sith.

  
_So, you have arrived at last_ , came a deep, inhuman voice that felt like it sounded from everywhere.  
Obi-Wan shuddered, despite of trying his best to contain his reaction. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are meaning."  
_Oh, but you do_ , the thing answered.  
Then, the holocron started opening, intricate pieces turning and twisting open, releasing a swirl of purple energy contained inside.  
_After all, I have been waiting for you here for a very long time._  
Just as Obi-Wan had started to answer, the entity continued. _We don't have much time, I'm afraid. Your padawan, the one you all believe to be the 'Chosen One' is searching for you, and will soon find us. Before that, you'll need to make a choice._  
-"A choice?" Obi-Wan repeated, dumbfounded. He didn't feel prepared for any of the things happening to him.  
_Yes. I have the power to give you a chance to keep the Sith from rising to power never again. The power to save whole worlds from the impending desctrution. The power to... rescue your prescious Jedi Order from certain destruction. Know, that there is also a price to be paid for such knowledge._  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but snort at that. _Yes, a price. Of course. Everything had a price._  
" So, what is your price?" He asked then, trying to grasp some measure of rationality.  
_It is the price of knowing, living the Fall of your full Order, feeling the full destruction of your beloved Republic. Know that I won't show you everything. One human is not meant to carry around that amount of knowledge; you will be shown everything but allowed to remember only the essential. Still, the burden will be enormous._  
Obi-Wan gasped, not wanting to believe what he'd heard. _Fall of the entire Order?_ How… all the Jedi, all the people he cared for, in spite of the Code? All just… gone?  
_Yes, gone. If the future is let to proceed unchanged, your full Order will be destroyed; all the remaining Jedi will be hunted down and executed. The Republic will exist no more. Your first burden is to know this. Now, you get to choose. Whether you start again from the point the Force chooses to you, or you continue from this point onwards with the new knowledge you possess and try to change the inevitable._  
"And will you tell me this 'knowledge' before I have to make the choice?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone dryer than ever despite the situation.  
The entity let a disturbingly Yoda-like chortle. _Naturally._

Without any warning, Obi-Wan felt himself pulled in to the Force and thrown into a Vision. Decades of his life, condensed into what felt like few seconds, rushed in and filled him with myriad of emotions he felt like he was drowning on. Pride for his padawan, the toll of fighting a galactic war, despair of seeing people close to him dying, of his grand-padawan walking away from the Order that had betrayed her, overwhelming sadness and suffering following Anakin and the Jedi Order's fall, the slow kindling of a new hope and then the feeling of his own death.  
He could feel himself already forgetting, as the onslaught began to stop. Only the essentials, entity had said. He tried to cling to the other memories, succeeding partially in shielding them deep into his mind before he lost the focus and felt the vision end.

Obi-Wan came to, lying on his back on the dusty floor below the pedestal.  
"That-", his voice broke, unacknowledged tears running down his face, his very soul hurting from the onslaught.  
_That is the future. That is also the life that you have lived in so many times in so many different universes. I, however, am tired of this constant upheaval. I just wish to exist in peace and to have balance in the Force. Therefore, this time I am giving you a chance to prevent this_ , came the reply, the voice sounding almost irritated. _Now, you have a chance to go back where it all started, or to stay here. Choose wisely._  
Obi-Wan sat up slowly, still dizzy and shaken to his core after the vision. _Choose, how could he choose._ 'To go back where it all started', did it mean Tatooine all those years ago. That would mean his Master would still be alive... But to abandon Anakin, his padawan. Could he really do it?

Then, it hit him. It was already too late for this world... It was Palpatine, it had _always been_ Palpatine. It was the plans Palpatine had already in full motion, something about a war. Obi-Wan could feel something nagging himself, something about Palpatine and Anakin. But he just couldn't remember. He had a bad feeling; Palpatine was one of the closest friends of his padawan, his stoutest supporter. And he is also a Sith Lord, and he is close to his padawan. _He couldn't have-! Had he done something to Anakin?_ Shuddering, Obi-Wan tried to reign in his thoughts. Now he had a chance to prevent it all from happening, all he had to do was to take it. 

He cleared his throat. "What- what happens to this timeline if I decide to 'go back to the beginning' as you said?"  
_I have no answer to that. Maybe it'll cease to exist; maybe you will create a new timeline. Maybe you will travel to another universe all together. I am just a vessel of the Force in this. All I know that the journey, if you choose to take it, is one way. There is no coming back here._  
Obi-Wan nodded numbly. Just as he had suspected.  
_You should know it by now that few things with the Force make sense. What did your old teacher used to say? He told you to "follow your feelings". That's what you should do_ , the entity said, its tone final. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his mind made up. "I'll do it, on one condition."  
The lingering pain throbbing in his head from the vision mixed with the pain of the idea of leaving his padawan behind.  
_And that would be what?_  
"You'll let me say goodbye to Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a firm tone.  
_I'm afraid that is not possible. You'll have to leave now, or you'll miss your chance._  
"No!" He tried to resist, but the entity had already control of him, expanding to envelope his into purple light. 

In the middle of this all, Anakin had managed to finally find his missing master. He'd woken up from a nightmare, and went to search for his Master. Then he'd found out that he was alone in their camp and after a minor freak out, he'd followed the training bond to the ruins. Now, following the echoing voices, he crept slowly closer. Then he saw a strange violet light surrounding his struggling master, he leapt forward with Force enhanced speed, drawing his lightsaber.  
"Let go of him!" He shouted.

Obi-Wan saw his padawan leaping towards him and colliding with the violet light just before everything went dark. The whole world, universe and everything in it felt to bend; the Force itself felt like it disappeared for a second, then slamming back with almost painful clarity. Then he lost his consciousness.


	2. Arrival to... Where?

When Anakin came to, what he first felt was the strange lightness in the Force. He didn't remember it feeling like this before, so pure and peaceful. The second feeling he had was that everything hurt, including breathing. It felt like he had had his ass really handed to him in lightsaber practise, or crashed his ship. _Had he crashed his ship?_  
No..., he hadn't. What had happened? He remembered being on a mission with- _Master Obi-Wan!_ Then it came back to him. The last thing he remembered was attacking the strange purple light that had his master. After that, nothing. Groaning softly, Anakin probed very carefully the space around him with the Force. He encountered the presence of his Master near him almost immediately. 

Forcing his eyes open and rolling from his back to his side, he saw the still form of Obi-Wan lying on the floor beside him. He was still unconscious, but Anakin saw his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm, so he seemed fine otherwise. He looked around. He saw neat hallway lit by glowing lights, continuing on both directions. For how far, he couldn't see, as he and Obi-Wan appeared to be in an alcove. They were both alive, but he still didn't know where they were. Anakin could tell that they weren't in the ruins of the old Temple anymore, and he doubted that they were even on the same planet. The Force felt too different for that. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something about the place felt familiar. He just couldn't tell what. Suddenly, he heard a distant echo of several determined footsteps appearing, heading closer to the space where they lay.  
_Kriff, we have to hide_.  
Standing up and feeling like a hundred year old instead of his actual 16, he took few shaky steps to get to his Master; gently shaking his shoulder. "Master, can you hear me? We have to go, now!" Getting no response, he tried again: still no effect.  
Hearing the footsteps closing in, he made a decision. No one would hurt his master, not when he was still standing. Drawing his lightsaber and taking the ready position in front of his downed master he set to wait. 

He didn't have to wait for long. At the sight of four people marching around the corner he almost dropped his lightsaber.  
Jedi? Here? The familiarly clothed robed figures appeared to be just as bewildered at the sight they saw. Still, Anakin couldn't be sure that this wasn't some illusion or other trick.  
"Don't come any closer," he warned them but didn't ignite his 'saber.  
The apparent leader of the group, a human woman that looked to be around Obi-Wan's age, raised her hands in a placating gesture.  
"We aren't here to harm you. We're here to investigate a great disturbance we felt in the Force earlier." Giving them an examining look she added, "And a possible break in."  
Anakin raised his eyebrows. _Break in? A disturbance?_ Out loud he asked, "Where are we?"  
Another Jedi from the group, a young vaguely familiar looking togruta female with white and grey striped montrals still growing to their full length, answered this time, looking visibly puzzled at the question. "At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. You are at basement level 4."  
Anakin's control slipped for a second. "That's impossible! My master and I were nowhere near Coruscant."  
The Jedi collectively twitched at his sudden outburst.  
"We can help you, but you have to remain calm," said the third Jedi in the group, in a low calming voice that matched his equally calm and friendly looking face. He was the one first to approach them, heading for unconscious Obi-Wan, after first glancing at Anakin to get a permission to proceed. Feeling overwhelmed, Anakin gave him a small nod but still didn't release his lightsaber completely.  
There was no warning or malice in the Force, but he still didn't know what to trust. The tall fair-haired man bent down to one knee and checked Obi-Wan's breathing. Afterwards he placed his hand to Obi-Wan's forehead, sending a pulse of Healing energy to other Jedi.  
"He's just unconscious. He should be fine after he wakes up, but should still take him to the Halls of Healing for a check-up." He turned to look at Anakin and added, "And you as well."  
Without waiting Anakin's answer, he carefully hoisted Obi-Wan up to his arms, and set back down to the hallway the group had come from. Anakin followed after them, unwilling to let Obi-Wan out of his sight.  
Later, Anakin sat at Obi-Wan's bedside, having passed his health check with no problems. He hadn't answered any questions various people, including Healers, had tried to ask him, insisting that he'd talk only when his master was awake. _Best to treat this as a hostile situation_ , he mused. _I need Obi-Wan with me_. 

//

Obi-Wan came to with a splitting headache and lingering words echoing in his head  
_"use the chance you have wisely, you now have the chance to do things differently."_  
_Yeah, thanks for that_ , he thought dryly.  
Before opening his eyes, he reached out with the Force, fearing what he might find. _Another empty, dead bond?_ Only this time with Anakin, not Qui-Gon. It pained him to think that he'd abandoned Anakin back to his time. _How could've I_... This is not right.  
He had wowed that he'd take care of Anakin. Now he had abandoned him.  
Then, just as he had started to panic, the impossible happened. He felt Anakin in the Force. 

_Force, I've finally gone mad. Or didn't I really go?_ His confused thoughts were interrupted by his padawan.  
_Master_ , Anakin sent tentatively through their bond.  
_Are you alright? You feel agitated._  
When Obi-Wan didn't answer immediately, he sent again, more insistent. _Master, can you hear me?_ This time the question was accompanied by a hand slipping on top of his hand, squeezing it.  
Obi-Wan felt grateful for the grounding it provided to him. No, he wasn't hallucinating. Somehow, Anakin had travelled with him.  
_Yes, Anakin. I can hear you_ , he sent back wincing when his head throbbed painfully. - _Could you please... keep you volume down, my head is somewhat sore._  
_Oh, sorry master. I didn't realise_ , Anakin answered immediately, taking care to keep his mental voice as quiet as possible.  
_Do you know what happened?_ He asked then.  
Obi-Wan couldn't muster an answer at first, overcome with the feeling of relief that came with the realisation. He hadn't left Anakin behind. He hadn't abandoned his padawan. Forcing himself to release the tumultuous emotions to the Force, he tried to focus to answering to Anakin.  
_I have an idea. Where are we?_ Fighting to get his eyes open, he blinked blearily at very familiar looking tiled white ceiling. _Could this be-?_

Anakin's face appeared at his line of sight, beaming. "Finally, master!" This time said out loud, but at a quiet volume.  
"Apparently, we're at the Temple, on Coruscant. It doesn't feel the same, though. And the people I've seen don't look familiar."  
He didn't have the time to say more before two figures appeared at their door, having sensed the older Jedi regaining consciousness. Both wayward Jedi started at the sight. Neither Yoda nor remarkably younger looking Mace Windu were the ones they had expected to see. Anakin and Obi-Wan could both see that the pair didn't recognize either them.  
_Well, this could be problematic_ , Obi-Wan found himself thinking.  
"Awoke you are at last, I see," the old green Jedi Master stated shortly, before hopping deceptively easily for his age up to Obi-Wan's bed.  
"Explaining you both have to do. Scared a lot of younglings, the disturbance you caused earlier," the old Jedi Master continued.  
"Also, I want to know just who you are, why you are dressed as a Jedi, and how did you manage to get inside the Temple," added grave looking Windu.  
_Uh oh_ , the mental sigh came simultaneously from both master and the padawan. This was not going to be easy.  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I will tell you what I know but first, could someone please tell us what year it is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of ch 1 here. They only just arrived and are already causing trouble.


	3. (Re)introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing some familiar and (really) old faces.

The room had swiftly descended into as close to a controlled chaos as a room full of Jedi ever could be after Obi-Wan's surprising question. After swiftly determining that yes, the date was drastically different from the one they'd last lived, Obi-Wan had just kind of… paused for a minute, not responding people at all, which in turn had sent Anakin headfirst into a grade A panic. It was only when Obi-Wan resurfaced from whatever funk he'd momentarily slipped in, that Anakin calmed finally down. Yoda looked at them both from his perch at the side of the bed, taking in the obviously close bond between the two. He could sense as well as see that the two were indeed Jedi, and a Master and an Apprentice to boot.  
"Your names, I would hear. Familiar you are with the Temple; still never I have either of you seen here," said Yoda.  
"Familiar you however, do feel in the Force," he added looking at Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
Obi-Wan nodded. It was no use of trying to deceive the old Master. Even if he came up with an alias, he knew that Yoda would at some point connect the feel of his Force presence with the presence of his younger counterpart. _If_ he existed here, he had to remind himself. The question of exactly when and where he and Anakin had ended up was still unanswered. He had a feeling that the date was not the only thing that had changed. Still, Yoda finding out that he'd been lied to was only a question of time. Sighing first, he started with some reluctance.  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a Jedi Knight. This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," he added gesturing at the young man beside him. "The reason you've never seen us before is that we are not from this time." He paused shortly to compose himself, continuing then.  
"We are from the future, or possibly even from a completely alternate timeline. The details are a bit hazy at this time, I'm afraid."  
He finished speaking with a wry little smile in his face, taking on the incredulous faces of the two older Jedi in front of him. Force knew he wouldn't believe it either if he was the one listening. 

Neither of the Council members could find an immediate answer at his words. Both of them could feel that The Force rang true, confirming what the Knight Kenobi had said. Windu couldn't help but rub his brow with his hand, feeling the tension headache approaching. Yoda, in turn, belied his surprise by wiggling his ears.  
"Most peculiar, this situation is. True your words are, the Force tells us. Most peculiar...," the old Jedi Master's voice faded into a murmur towards the end of the sentence.  
Anakin shifted nervously closer to Obi-Wan, who sent him a wave of reassurance through their bond. Following silence was broken only when Obi-Wan could make himself to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, is there an initiate in the crèche who goes by the same name as I?"  
Yoda thought for a minute. "An initiate by the name of Kenobi, we have, yes. You of past, you think he is?" The old Master asked, looking interested.  
"If this timeline follows the one we came from, then yes," Obi-Wan answered, feeling relieved. "If not, he is an alternate version of me."  
Yoda nodded shortly. "Complicated, your situation is. Simplify things that greatly would if permit a test you do? Compare your data to that of initiate Kenobi, we could, to prove that same person you are." Obi-Wan nodded. He had no problem with the testing. Silence followed, which none of the Jedi knew how to break. The magnitude of happenings was catching fast on all of them. It was only after being told off by a pair of Healers that Yoda and Windu left, telling the pair to report to the Council in the following day after being released from the ward. 

It took an intense session of joined meditation before either Obi-Wan or Anakin could truly calm down. In the end, they both managed to purge their feelings to the Force and lose themselves to meditation.  
"What does this mean, Master?" Anakin asked after surfacing from their meditation.  
Obi-Wan hummed and stroke his beard before answering. "I don't know Padawan. To my knowledge no one has ever travelled in time, or between timelines, which ever we happened to do." Obi-Wan could admit that the uncertainty disturbed him. Was this their past? Or something else? Or did it even matter. He just didn't know.  
Anakin gulped suddenly realising what he'd missed before. "This might not even be our world, our past?" He stopped before continuing in a silent tone. "Is there... Do you think I exist here? Will I exist here? Does my mom?" He couldn't stop the questions from coming out.  
"I do not know for sure, but something tells me that you do. I cannot imagine a world where you wouldn't," Obi-Wan confessed, feeling Anakin's astonishment at his words. "As for the different time, I'm afraid so, Padawan. Still, we've got each other," Obi-Wan added, partly to reassure his Padawan, partly himself.  
Suddenly remembering the disturbing vision the entity had shown to him, it was all that he could to do prevent himself from shivering. Unfortunately, his shielding wasn't up to a challenge.  
"Master, what's wrong? Should I call the Healers?" Anakin was already halfway up from the bed, going to the door before Obi-Wan answered.  
"It's nothing... Don't bother them. I am all right," he reassured his Padawan. The words rung hollow and Anakin could sense it as well.  
"You are lying to me, Master," he said trying to keep his tone from being too accusing. "Why are you lying to me?"  
Was Obi-Wan hurt and hadn't told the Healers? Would he _die_?  
Feeling the panic trying to rise again he tried to release it all to the Force. Didn't his Master trust him enough to tell him? Obi-Wan felt his Padawan's panic and uncertainty, cursing silently his slip of shielding. He had wanted to keep the vision from Anakin. He didn't want to stress his Padawan any more than necessary. If he just could protect him from the disturbing revelations, especially regarding to Palpatine. Knowing his Padawan, he couldn't keep it secret any longer now that he'd slipped once. Trying to do so would only destroy the trust Anakin had on him.  
"I-" fighting back his first reaction of just closing up, he forced himself to continue. "I had a vision, when I talked with the entity in the ruins," he confessed.  
"It showed, or the Force showed me what would happen if I didn't do anything. I had to make a choice." Obi-Wan could hear how pathetically weak his voice sounded but he couldn't help it. The fear and the pain he'd felt when he'd awoke thinking Anakin had been left behind came back accompanied by a wave of remorse at the thought he'd almost left him behind. Out loud he continued, almost desperate to get the words out.  
"I didn't want to leave everything behind; I didn't want to leave you behind!"

Anakin moved his gaze from staring through the floor to look at his Master. The last time he had seen Obi-Wan look so defeated and sad, like he carried whole worlds and their worries in his back, was all those years ago in Theed after Master Qui-Gon had been killed. What could be worse than that?  
"What did you see, Master?" He asked then, taking good care of keeping his voice gentle. He saw Obi-Wan swallowing and drawing a long breath before answering in a hollow voice. "The future... or the possible future. Everything just gone. Destruction and death in a scale I would've never imagined possible."  
Anakin's eyes widened. "Everything, even the Jedi?" To his shock he saw his Master swallow once again and just nod. "Are you sure that it was real? I mean, you're always telling to me that I should be mindful of the future, about visions," he tried to reason. Obi-Wan just shook his head. "This was different. It was just like I had lived it, not just seen it. I still feel my spirit hurting," he confessed.  
Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hurt in the Fore, and then he saw that his Master's eyes shone with unshed tears. Distressed, and feeling suddenly like a lost nine-year-old again, he climbed back to the bed and did the only thing he could think of and embraced his Master. Shocked by the unusual display of affection, Obi-Wan didn't react immediately. Anakin simply just squeezed him, burrowing into his arms like he remembered doing when his mother had been upset and he'd tried to comfort her. Getting over his surprise, Obi-Wan raised his hands and hugged Anakin back with all his might, rocking gently back and forth, overcome with the fresh grief that the remembering of the vision had brought back. 

//// 

The next morning saw two very tired Jedi making their way to the Council chambers. Obi-Wan lead the way, silently debating what they should tell and what they should keep to themselves, walking deep in thought and not really paying attention to his surroundings.  
Anakin followed a couple of steps behind, also lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but admire the feeling of the Force. It was just so... light; bright and clean. He felt himself more grounded, and at the same time more aware but less distracted and conflicted than ever remembered feeling before. The Temple felt also different from what he remembered. The basic architecture seemed almost identical, and all the places he'd seen so far were in the places he remembered them being earlier. Spiritually, though, there was different kind of harmony that he didn't remember feeling in their Temple.  
As it were, the pair was so deep in thought that they missed the sound of nearing footsteps from behind the corner. Obi-Wan was the unlucky one who got run over by a tall Jedi barrelling to him. He was halfway to falling headfirst into the floor before the Jedi caught him.  
"Pardon me, but you should also watch where you are going," the Jedi said in a deep, somewhat brusque tone. Obi-Wan and Anakin had both froze. Impossible.  
The part of Obi-Wan's brain that hadn't ceased to function at the moment made the calculations: it was possible. _Kriffing_ time travel. Another thing he hadn't taken into account. Anakin kept himself from shouting the taller Jedi's name with a colossal use of his willpower. 

Noticing the unusual reaction of the two Jedi in front of him, the man stopped. Giving the pair a searching look he said, this time in a bit gentler voice. "Are you both all right? You seem like you've seen a ghost."  
Oh, the irony, Obi-Wan thought, also accidentally sharing the thought with Anakin, who coughed to hide his hysterical giggle. Looking at definitely younger and still alive Qui-Gon Jinn was a thing that neither of them had expected.  
"Well... From a certain point of view," Obi-Wan muttered at himself, before saying aloud in his best diplomatic tone. "I, too am terribly sorry. I was deep in though. Pardon me and my Padawan, we've had a very trying few days and we're on our way to report to the Council."  
The younger Qui-Gon nodded an understanding look at his face. "I understand. In fact, I am just coming from reporting to Council, and I can attest that it can do terrible things to a person."  
Anakin couldn't help but snort at that. Obi-Wan fixed a fake stern look at his Padawan, before nodding at his undead younger ex-Master, whatever. He decided he could have this mental breakdown at some other, more appropriate time and buried the mess of feelings deep, deep inside his shields.  
"I certainly am not looking towards this meeting. Forgive us, we must continue now before we are late. Anakin, come."   
"May the force be with you," he added nodding to the other Master.  
"And you as well," Qui-Gon answered, staying for a short while to look after the two unknown Jedi, not knowing why. Somehow he had a feeling that they'd see again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there they are. How nice of Qui-Gon to just pop in... poor Obi-Wan. Also, good-by all that evil Palpatine-mojo. No wonder Anakin feels better already.  
> Not beta'ed, and it shows. Please comment if something is unreadable!


	4. Visions and Jedi Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day... meeting with the Council, seeing some disturbing visions (again), what else?

The full Council was convened when Obi-Wan and Anakin finally made their way in the Council chamber. Looking around, Obi-Wan recognised a few familiar faces in the mix, remembering them from his initiate and very early Padawan days. The most notable presences in the room were the old Grand Master and Mace Windu. From other Masters he could name Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Yarael Poof, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Agen Kolar. The rest of the Masters he couldn't remember seeing before, and couldn't help but to wonder if this really meant that they were in an alternate timeline all together or whether he just had been too young to remember all the Masters in the Council.  
"Tell us all now, your story," Yoda encouraged them.  
Drawing a long breath and power from the Force Obi-Wan started his story. He had told Anakin that he'd do the talking, telling him to just listen and keep an eye on the Council's reactions. He related the story he'd carefully compiled, starting with introducing himself and Anakin to the Council and then describing the old Temple and the mysterious entity they'd found there. After that he hesitated, having thought how much he should reveal from their former lives but at the old Grand Master's encouraging look, he moved on to his and Qui-Gon's mission to Naboo, as it was the first time he'd encountered Anakin. As Obi-Wan spoke, Anakin noted that the whole Council seemed to follow the story as if spellbound. He could feel the barest waves of disbelief and, towards the end, wonder that escaped their shields, diffusing into the Force. The mention of Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan's old Master brought conflicting emotion to the assembled Jedi. Yoda seemed smug, for no reason the other Council members could ascertain, whereas others merely were amazed that the stubborn Master had chosen a new Padawan. 

When Obi-Wan got again to the point where he'd met the entity, he fell suddenly silent. Gathering his strength, he continued.  
"I didn't tell this earlier, but the entity showed me a vision of a probable future, the one it told me our presence here is supposed to prevent." He breathed deeply and squared his shoulders. "I apologise not telling this as soon as we arrived. I was disoriented and the Vision took a great toll on me," he admitted, bowing his head.  
Some of the Council Masters, especially those prone to Visions nodded understandingly.  
"Would you share it now with us then, Knight Kenobi?" Windu asked, going for the gentler tone than he normally used. "If it indeed was a warning of the future, we would be wise to at least hear it."  
"Right, you are," Yoda seconded. "To ignore such a warning, a grave mistake would be." Other Council members nodded at this, turning their gaze at Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan licked at his lips, suddenly nervous. "I will do what is right. I must warn all of you, that the vision is highly disturbing. I was told that I'd remember what is needed because such knowledge cannot be contained by anything human but still, the remaining parts are... brutal."  
Turning to look at his Padawan, he said softly. "Anakin, I won't ask this of you. If you want to wait outside, you are free to do so."  
_You need to know, Anakin that some things I saw will be highly upsetting, especially for you_ , he sent.  
Anakin shook his head not bothering to answer via their bond, decision already made.  
"No Master, I won't leave you to face it alone again. I'm strong enough."  
"Yes, you are," Obi-Wan couldn't help but to smile gently at his faithful student. He turned his attention to the waiting Council.  
"Do you mind if we sit down? I need to concentrate and I do not wish to fall down and hit my head because of a Vision for a second time in a few days."  
Yoda waved at them. "Welcome, you are. Proceed at your own pace, you will."  
Master Poof continued. "Call forth the vision and project it into the Force, so we can see it." Nodding at the assembled Masters, Obi-Wan dropped down to the ornate floor, taking a basic meditating position. Beside him, Anakin settled down as well, choosing to sit almost knee-to-knee from his Master. Grateful of this show of support, Obi-Wan concentrated and let himself to flow to light meditation. Calling forth the vision was harder than he'd anticipated, his conscious mind averting the painful images. He felt Anakin sending him a steady stream of power and support through their training bond, he send back a wordless thank you. Letting the images come forth, he projected them as clearly as he could to the Force, letting the whole Council and Anakin see what he'd been shown. 

///

Waking up second time in two days in the Halls of Healing was pretty close of a record to him, Obi-Wan mused. Blinking blearily, he could feel his Padawan at his side.  
"Did I pass out _again?_ " He asked, throat raspy.  
Anakin offered him a cup of water, looking pretty rough himself. "Yes, Master. You got through the vision and then collapsed. As did I and some of the Councillors. We all woke up before you did."  
He helped still slightly dazed Obi-Wan drink the water and set the cup down at the side table. Smiling slightly, he added. "You were right to request sitting down. Still it didn't spare you from the visit back here."  
Obi-Wan groaned. "Yes, I can see that, you insolent Padawan, laughing at your old Master."  
"Yes, Master. I learned from the best," came the answer. Then, as if a switch had been slipped, Anakin turned serious.  
"I can't believe what that vision showed us. I don't… I can't believe that Palpatine was evil. He is- was my friend, during the whole time I was in the Temple."  
Obi-Wan could feel the hurt practically radiating from his Padawan, the Force around him churning with barely restrained emotions.  
"Did he just want to use me? Was it all a lie?" Anakin asked in a small voice.  
Obi-Wan reached out, grasping his Padawan's hand. "I'm afraid so Padawan. I am so very sorry. But know that I am here and I'll always be your friend. And I will be there for you if you ever need to talk." Anakin clutched his hand but didn't answer.  
Looking away, Obi-Wan added. "I cannot understand that either. I know I didn't like him, but I thought it was just my regular aversion towards politicians." He looked down. "How I could miss him being a Sith Lord, I don't know."  
Anakin squeezed his Master's hand. "I didn't notice it either and I saw him way more than you did." They both sat in silence, working on releasing the negative emotions in the Force and feeling a little better after it. Obi-Wan had a feeling that digesting the revelations and accepting them would take a long time for them both.

After a while, Anakin remembered something else. "Master, you really thought to live with that vision without telling me about it?"  
Obi-Wan squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable. He withdrew his hand from Anakin's and clasped his hands together in his lap, staring at them. What could he answer? That he felt that no one, especially Anakin, deserved such a burden? The he felt that he had some part in that terrible future? That he deserved to know the extent of his own mistakes, however vague they had been in that brief view of the future. Some of this dour thoughts must've leaked through his, admittedly chssk shielding as he saw Anakin stare at him unbelieving look at his face.  
"You can't think that, Master!" When Obi-Wan didn't answer him, just stared to his folded hands on his lap, he tried again.  
"Master! Obi-Wan!"  
Obi-Wan raised his gaze then, looking very lost. "I am strong; I know I can endure the burden of knowing. Therefore, it is just a small thing to shield you, from suffering more." He didn't even notice slipping to formal tone, which really was testament to his distress. He added in a quiet tone, "Besides, I have a feeling my failures were partially to blame for what happened in the vision."  
Anakin didn't really know how to react. He had always admired his Master, despite their rocky beginning. To him, Obi-Wan was his role model of a Jedi he wanted to be someday, and now he proclaimed himself a failure because of one vision? More so, Obi-Wan had intended to keep things from him. Taking his Master's hand again, he forced Obi-Wan to look him in the eyes.  
"I will never think of you as a failure, Master." Making sure that his Master looked at him, he added. "Still, I had the right to know, Master. Promise me you won't keep things that concern me secret again?"  
Obi-Wan nodded, feeling ashamed. Even so, he couldn't help but be warmed by his Padawan's still unwavering belief in him and smiled wanly back. "I promise, Padawan. And thank you." 

///

They were released after a few hours with orders to report back to the Council. This time, the meeting was quick. The Council had decided to grant them their corresponding status as a Master and an Apprentice and instated them as official part of their Order. Someone had already created them paperwork and identifications, as well as a trail of fake missions that had kept them outside of the Temple for years. Obi-Wan doubted that a fake paper trail would trick anyone who would take a closer look on it, but was still grateful for it all the same.  
The vision wasn't talked about, at the insistence of Yoda and other Council Masters that they'd take care of all. Obi-Wan complied with no protest, as didn't really have the energy to fight with them. Did he really want to be in the middle of all of that hassle? Also, he wanted to keep Anakin away from all that. He reasoned that he'd already told them all he knew. If they needed his help later on, they'd have it. Now, he had other matters to worry about: namely, his Padawan, his younger self, and his old Master. He'd have to come up with a plan to keep all of them away from each other.  
He said as much to the Council. Yoda laughed at this, radiating such smugness that Obi-Wan had a feeling that he was in a world of trouble in the close future. He and Anakin were offered active positions within in the Temple, for Anakin to continue on his required classes as a senior Padawan, and for Obi-Wan the possibility to take on teaching certain classes after demonstrating his skill level. Main business concluded, they were released and led by an older nautolan Padawan to their assigned quarters.  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but note that their rooms were suspiciously close to the rooms he knew would be Qui-Gon's. That old troll, why does he always have to meddle with things?  
Meanwhile, Anakin inspected their new quarters. They were almost identical to the ones they'd left behind. Simple and basic lodging for Master and Padawan pair, they had two bed chambers, one common room and a kitchen nook with a fresher on the side and a small balcony. Obi-Wan went to the small kitchen and opened some of the cabinets, finding assorted tableware but no food. Just as he had started to debate whether to risk the refectory to get some food, their door chime rang. 

He walked to the door, opening it fully expecting there be Yoda or Windu with more questions. Instead, there stood Qui-Gon, looking like he, too, was surprised to be there.  
"Hello, there," Obi-Wan said with a dry tone.  
"Greetings, Knight- umm." "Kenobi," Obi-Wan supplied,smiling politely even when he felt a fresh pang of loss. This man really wasn't his old Master.  
"Kenobi, yes. Master Yoda told me that you've been long time away from the Temple and suggested that I'd give you tour around the place to get you up to speed."  
Obi-Wan barely buried his reflex to roll his eyes. That damn troll. There went his Masterful plan of simply avoiding Qui-Gon. No wonder that Yoda had laughed at him earlier. How had the troll managed to time this with himself still in Council session? How? Anakin had hopped up from the couch, appearing beside his Master. Unsure, but curious and wanting something to distract him, he wished to spend more time with the alternate Qui-Gon. Anakin looked at his Master questioningly. Obi-Wan gave in with a silent sigh. I suppose it doesn't matter, he thought to himself. Knowing Yoda, he won't give setting these things up.  
"Well then. Lead the way," he said, shrugging on his brown robe. "Let's see if what's changed since we last were here." 

///

Qui-Gon couldn't shake the strange feeling he got around the newly arrived Jedi. Somehow he felt way more at ease with them than some of the older acquaintances he had in the Order. Especially older of the pair, Knight Kenobi had the most relaxing Force presence Qui-Gon could remember feeling. It made him feel like at peace. Exploring the Temple and its most important locations, the trio found themselves ending their journey in the refectory.  
Eating with the Master-Padawan pair had been an interesting experience for Qui-Gon. He'd watched with barely disguised wonder as the Padawan had practically inhaling the offered food and then going back for seconds and thirds. The boy's Master had just rolled his eyes and eaten at a much more sedate pace, conversing politely with Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon found himself getting even more intrigued with the pair, as he found out that they had travelled all around the Mid- and Outer-Rim for years. Obi-Wan had kept his stories deliberately as vague as possible, glossing over large parts of their created mission history, adding some anecdotes from his old Padawan days, and some of his and Anakin's later adventures. Despite of everything, he too had found himself enjoying the conversation.  
They parted ways after eating, Qui-Gon heading out to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate. Obi-Wan and Anakin headed out for Salles. They had scheduled a review of their skills as soon as possible, neither wanting to be idle any longer than necessary.  
_Let's show them_ , Anakin sent his Master.  
_Do not get too cocky, my young Padawan,_ Obi-Wan sent back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially edited while drunk, thanks to seeing Rogue One the 2nd time and needing A Drink (or more) afterwards. Such an amazing and really touching film. Really fucked me up. (Going to see it 3rd time tomorrow, wish me luck !!!!)


	5. The Salles of Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lightsaber action, at last.

The Council watched after the two of their newest Jedi leaving the chambers. It was Windu who first broke the silence, clearing his throat.  
"Now, let's finish this meeting, shall we."  
The rest of the issues debated and brought under consideration were mundane and outright dull compared to the excitement of time/dimension travel and visions before. None of the Council Masters wanted to prolong the meeting, most of them waiting for the chance to go and meditate on the issue of Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker and more importantly, on what the vision had revealed. Finally, Windu dismissed the Council. He and Yoda stayed behind the chamber as the rest of the Masters filtered out. 

"So, what do you think of the two of our newest members?" Windu asked Yoda.  
Yoda hummed, looking thoughtful. "Important, they are for all of us. That I know. Good man, Knight Kenobi is, that I feel. Padawan Skywalker, strong he is in the Force, a good Knight someday he will make. He and his padawan, a good match they are in the Force. Their bond, strong it is, if in some ways untested too."  
Windu nodded. "I noticed as much. Still, their future, as well as ours, is unclear."  
Yoda rolled his gimer stick on his clawed hands. "Shatterpoints connected to them, you still do not see clearly?"  
"No, I'm afraid not. Still, I sense that all the answers are in some way connected to those two." After a short pause, he added, "Besides, I sense that our favourite trouble maker is also somehow connected to all this."

Yoda hopped down from his chair, leaning to his cane and peering up at Windu. "Watch them and help them, we will. The Force, help us will in this." Windu could only bow lightly to older Master's determined tone.  
As it was, he still couldn't help asking, "What about Knight Kenobi's vision? Investigation should start as soon as possible. If this Palpatine indeed is what he says he is..." He didn't finish his sentence nor did he say the word 'Sith' out loud. Somehow to do so would make him feel like it would become true.  
"Hrmmmh." The old Master's figure hunched down, as if burdened by an unimaginable weight. "Yes, most grave it is. Another meeting call we will call for tomorrow, at dawn." The old Master set for the chamber doors, flanked by Windu. He continued, "The best of our Shadows, we should task this with. Discuss this with rest of the Council, tomorrow we will. The truth about Palpatine, find we will."  
"I sincerely hope so," Windu said as they exited the chambers. "I hope so."

///

Obi-Wan and Anakin got to the Salles with some time to spare. They peered around, spying the training rooms in use, most of them housing Master-Padawan pairs training together and groups of initiates in their lessons. They ended up choosing one of the smaller empty training rooms. They both shrugged off their outer robes and started warming up with routine born from countless hours of exercise. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps behind them. Stopping his stretches and turning to look, Obi-Wan saw to his surprise the Order's Sword Master, Cin Drallig, walking in.  
"Master Drallig," he greeted the man, bowing gracefully. "It's a great honour." Anakin followed his example at haste. The Order's Sword Master was going to be the one to evaluate them? He could barely contain his excitement.  
"Greetings, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Master Drallig greeted them with warm and professional tone. "I see you've already warmed up. Let's not waste time, then. Which one of you wants to go first?"  
Obi-Wan more sensed than saw Masters Yoda, Windu and another of the Council Masters filling in into the observation balcony. _So, they want to spy in. Better not disappoint them._

"I can go first," he offered.  
Anakin was a bit relieved that he didn't have to go first. Facing the legendary Sword Master was something that didn't happen every day. Nor does time travel, he added to himself silently. Walking in the side of the room, Anakin sat down to a bench to watch. Both Jedi Masters took up their lightsabers and set them on low power. After finishing, Obi-Wan took his customary ready stance of Form III and waited for Drallig to attack, which he did at great speed. _Oh, he isn't holding back then. So, I'm not going to either._ Obi-Wan blocked the attacks with ease born of countless hours of practice, waiting the right time to attack back. The Sword Master left no easy openings to take advantage of but Obi-Wan saw a chance after couple more quick series of attacks.  
He took the chance, cutting his lightsaber at lightning speed more reminiscent to the Form II than Form III, aiming for the miniscule crack in the other Jedi's defences. Still, he didn't almost score the hit since Master Drallig attempted to evade the hit by spinning out of the way. Despite the attempted evasion, Obi-Wan's saber hit his forearm, a glancing blow that left mere scorch mark in the garb in its training power. Master Drallig laughed out loud at that. "I see, now this is getting interesting! A challenge at last," he added, rising to look upwards at witnessing Jedi Masters. "You hear me? You better up your game or the newcomer will beat you!"  
Obi-Wan snorted at that, not fooled by others seeming slip of concentration. He was right to keep his guard up, as the other Jedi resumed his fierce attacking without a warning, scoring a point for himself by using a very clever feint-attack combo that fooled Obi-Wan. The rest of the practice duel went on pretty much the same way. They were surprisingly closely matched, and it showed. In the end Obi-Wan lost by one blow, gracefully admitting his defeat and bowing to the other Jedi. Drallig bowed back. 

"I'd say that there's nothing stopping you for taking on teaching of some initiate lightsaber classes, if you want to. It has been a long time since I've seen that level of proficiency in _Soresu_. And I see that you used bits of other forms as well, _Makashi_ and _Ataru_ at least." The Master sounded impressed with the unusual combination of styles. Obi-Wan rubbed his neck, unaccustomed to such a praise and not knowing how to receive it.  
"Well, I had motivation to get better and time to do so." Briefly hesitating, he added then. "I used to specialise in _Ataru_ , before my Master got killed and I was knighted. My Master's Master specialised also in _Makashi_ , so maybe I got it from there."  
Drallig filed the information away. "Oh, I see. I am sorry about your Master."  
"Thank you," Obi Wan bowed and waved Anakin forward. "That was amazing, Master! You were so close to winning!"  
Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's enthusiasm. "Anakin... you remember that winning isn't -"  
"The winning isn't the point, yes, I remember Master," the Padawan continued.  
Rising his brow, Obi-Wan looked at his insolent Padawan. "I'm sure my guidance isn't needed. Instead, I'm going to let Master Drallig here teach you a lesson now," he said in a sly tone. Anakin sensed too late that he'd been played.  
_This is going to hurt._

// 

Nursing an egg sized lump on his brow, Anakin sat back on their couch with his eyes closed and sighed deeply. He really had had his ass handed to himself by Master Drallig. He heard Obi-Wan walk beside him and opened his eyes. His Master had a tall glass of water and some painkillers with him, which he handed over.  
"Here, take these." Anakin took the pills and drank the water, setting then back to the couch to nurse his sore head.  
"Now, what did I say to you about not underestimating your opponents, Padawan?" His Master asked in warm but firm tone.  
"... Not to?" He asked sheepishly.  
"Exactly, and what did you do with Master Drallig earlier?" Obi-Wan prompted.  
"Just that," he admitted. Still, he really didn't feel bitter even if he'd lost so spectacularly. It had been a really educational duel. He could remember one or two tricks he couldn't wait to test himself.  
Obi-Wan sat beside him on the couch and patted his shoulder softly. "I trust you won't make the same mistake again, Anakin."  
"Nope," Anakin murmured, the painkillers kicking in and making him extra sleepy. He let himself slide down the couch and lean on his Master, who studied one of the several data pads they had been provided by the Council. Obi-Wan shifted to make better space for his Padawan and then settled down to a study session, with his sleeping Padawan using him as a pillow. The rest of the evening passed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to write action = not good. Still, new chapter at last since Rogue One came and messed up my schedule.


	6. The Ex-Padawan's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of revelations for Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been in the Temple for about two months before Qui-Gon found out the truth about their unusual circumstances. In the end, it hadn't been either of their faults that he found out. Obi-Wan shook his head. Out of all the things that could've tipped his old kind-of Master off, it was the blasted stone that had done it.  
Obi-Wan sat alone in his secluded corner in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and tried to calm his mind. He definitely wasn't hiding. He was _meditating_ as it was only proper for a Jedi Master to do. The fact that his chosen place was as remote and hidden as it could be inside the garden was definitely not the point. The day had started like any other, with both him and Anakin busy with their new lives in the Temple.  
The trouble had started when Anakin had run into Qui-Gon after finishing running errands in the Temple. They'd both been mostly keeping their distance from Qui-Gon, still unsure of what to make of him. It was strange seeing younger version of him running around, aggravating the Council like there was no tomorrow and generally just... living. They still ended up seeing and being accompanied by him fairly often. Obi-Wan strongly suspected they had Yoda to thank for that. 

Turning his mind back to the events of the day, Obi-Wan couldn't help but sigh softly. Not been actually present the whole time, he had Anakin's story to describe how the whole incident started. Qui-Gon had invited Anakin to spar with him in the Salles and he'd said yes, wanting to see his almost legendary aspects acquired grand Master in action. According to Anakin, it had all gone well enough in the beginning. Sure, he had got his ass handed pretty unanimously to him, but learned a great deal at the same time. It was only when particularly flashy combinations of a force push and a kick by Qui-Gon had sent him flying, that the problems had started.  
Obi-Wan corrected his position, breathing in deeply. He just couldn't let go and descent into deeper meditation. Instead, his mind wandered back to the issue at hand. The stone. Obi-Wan had given Anakin the stone in his 13th name-day, telling him that the same stone had been given to him by his old Master when he had turned 13. A kind of heirloom of their line, Obi-Wan had wanted to give it to Anakin. The stone itself was pretty, round and smooth, struck through with veins of colourful crystal, which seemed to change its colour depending on the light. Sometimes even with the mood of its owner. It was also mildly sensitive to the Force, making it a great help in meditating. Obi-Wan had carried the stone everywhere and unbeknownst to him, Anakin had also picked up the habit.  
As Anakin had gone flying, the stone in question had gone flying too, bouncing of the padded floor. Anakin hadn't noted it at first, getting ready for the following attack. The attack had never come, Qui-Gon frozen into place at the sight of the very familiar stone. 

///

Meanwhile, as Obi-Wan had hid in the gardens, Anakin had the same idea as his Master; namely, to make himself scarce. He'd chosen his favourite hiding place at the balcony of one of the less used towers. Meant for "contemplation" before seeing one of the Councils of the Order, the balconies were usually guaranteed to offer privacy and quiet. Anakin's favourite was the one on the spire that housed the Council of First Knowledge. Very few Jedi walked around and the balcony had a good view over the Coruscant skyline.  
He stared into distance, his mind going back what had happened before. He couldn't shake the sight of Qui-Gon's face when he'd seen the stone. The older Jedi had shut off his lightsaber and almost dropped the weapon, never moving his gaze away from the stone lying on the floor.  
"How do you have that stone?" He had asked then, in a scarily monotonous tone that conflicted with the multitude of feelings shown in his face. Anakin had scampered up, not sure what to say. He went for the truth, sensing that lying would only make the situation worse.  
"I got if from my Master, who got it from his Master."  
Qui-Gon shook his head at that, bending over to pick up the stone. "No, that is impossible. I'd know this stone everywhere and it's the same one I have on my rooms. I picked it myself from a river on my homeworld." Anakin shrugged, stealthily searching for a quick exit. "Maybe it's from the same place as your stone?"  
At the same time he sent a plea down their bond. _Master, we have a problem!_  
Qui-Gon stared at the stone at his hands like it could tell him the secrets of the Universe. He turned it slowly around in his hands, petting it. "No. This stone is Force sensitive, and I know how it feels. It is the same stone. How is this possible?" His voice lowered down to murmur. 

_What is it, Anakin? Did you hurt yourself while sparring again?_ Obi-Wan answered, part worried, and mildly exasperated. _I told you to be more careful after Master Drallig swiped the floor with you, you do remember?_  
_No! Qui-Gon found the stone!_ He sent back a harried answer.  
_The stone? What stone? You are not making any sense, padawan._ He could sense that his Master's sincere bafflement.  
_The stone you gave to me and Qui-Gon had given to you! I always carry it with me and it went flying from my pocket when we were sparring. He recognised it! What do we do now?_  
After a brief pause, Obi-Wan sent an answer. _Calm down, I'll come down there as soon as I can._  
Meanwhile, Qui-Gon hadn't moved an inch, still staring at the stone as if in a trance. Anakin didn't really want to break the silence but he had to.  
"My Master is on his way here," he said, pocketing his lightsaber.  
"I do hope he has an explanation to this," was the only answer from the older Jedi.  
"He will." Anakin concentrated on putting some distance between himself and the seriously irked Jedi Master.  
The rest of The Incident, as he'd dubbed it, was surprisingly devoid of any kind of shouting, violence or even raised voices. All in all, very Jedi-like. 

Obi-Wan had arrived, breezing in to training room with his cloak fluttering behind him in a very dramatic way. He explained the bare bones of their situation, referred the older Jedi to Master Yoda for further questions, collected Anakin, snatched the stone from dazed Qui-Gon and they made a tactical retreat. That had been pretty much it.  
They'd informed Master Yoda of the situation with Master Jinn via comm and hidden after that, Anakin on his balcony and Obi-Wan down in the meditation gardens.

/// 

Qui-Gon felt shaken to his core. A different universe? Not to mention: time travel? It all sounded way too much like a bad holonovel. He'd been Knight Kenobi's Master there? His thoughts ran on circles, not letting him concentrate on anything.  
Giving up, he decided to speak to Master Yoda before heading to the gardens to meditate. That old troll has some explaining to do. Keeping me in the dark about this! I deserved to know. Riling himself up during the walk, he was practically fuming when he finally arrived to the old Master's quarters. The door opened without him sounding the door chime.  
"Inside come, before disturb more people you do with your temper," came Yoda's mildly reproving voice from inside.  
Qui-Gon marched in, ready to make his displeasure known also verbally. Before he could start his rant, Yoda cut in with sharp tone, emphasising his point with hitting his gimer stick on the floor. "Sit down you will, and listen to me, before say you something you regret."  
Qui-Gon shut his mouth and sat down, the old Master's tone reminding himself that no, he wasn't youngling with temper tantrum anymore. 

"Fine. But you will tell me all that I want to know," he said, crossing his arms.  
The old Master harrumphed, shaking his head. "To tell everything, that Obi-Wan's choice is. The same person, as his old Master, you are not. Owe _you_ anything, he does not," he reminded.  
"But,-" Qui-Gon started but Yoda pointed him with his stick and interrupted him. "No buts. Imagine you should, what would you feel in his situation. Hard this for both of them is. Need you not make it any harder, need they."  
Swallowing, Qui-Gon had to concede the point. He hadn't been fair to either of them, reacting so overtly. No wonder they'd fled the scene so fast. He breathed in deeply, resorting to one of the basic breathing exercises to calm down. "So, what can you tell me?" He asked, trying to keep his tone from being too pleading. Somehow, without noticing he really had come to care about the strange pair. Anything important regarding to them, he really needed to know.  
"Arrived here, they did to help us." Yoda started slowly, seemingly picking his words carefully. "A vision, Obi-Wan had, about the destruction of the Order. Chose all to leave behind, he did to prevent it. Accident it was, that his Padawan along came. Happy I am that it happened."  
Qui-Gon didn't even notice his jaw hanging open almost comically. Hearing it all from Yoda suddenly made it real in a way not even seeing his stone, a double of his stone as it seemed, in the hands of Anakin, had.  
Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "Great sorrow, I sense in his past. No more of it, he needs." The last words were delivered with accompanying piercing stare and a threatening wave of the old Master's gimer stick.  
"Yes, I understand. I don't want to hurt him... I just want to know," Qui-Gon said, lowering his eyes. "I feel connected to him, somehow. Even before knowing that I'd been his Master in other time. I felt it the first time we met when he and Anakin were on their way to see the Council."  
Yoda raised his ears at his words, looking interested. "Connected to him, you feel?" The long haired Jedi Master nodded. "Yes, it is hard to describe."  
"Remains of the old training bond, it might be," Yoda mused. "Formally broken, it never was, Obi-Wan told me."  
Qui-Gon frowned at that. "What do you mean? Not formally broken, that could only mean..." Yoda nodded, grim look at his ancient face. "Killed by a Sith in front of him, his Master was. Knighted Obi-Wan was, for defeating the Sith afterwards. Hard time, has he had."  
He or rather, an alternate version of him had been killed. No wonder Obi-Wan had seemed to be a bit uncomfortable around him, especially in the beginning. He'd have troubles too if the was in his place.  
"Gods, no wonder... I knew he hid something but that." Yoda waved his stick at that. "The Council's choice and both Obi-Wan and Anakin's that as a secret, their situation would be kept," he said in a serious tone.  
Qui-Gon nodded hastily. "Yes, I understand. Can you tell me anything else?" Yoda sighed. "Back, they cannot go. Here, for good they are. Both their past and an alternate universe, this is. A chance to star over is this, both Order and them. More, I cannot tell you, ask Obi-Wan you'd have to," he said in a final tone.  
"I see. Thank you, Grand Master." Qui-Gon bowed at the old Jedi and left. It was time to meditate and then, to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

///

After spending the last few hours in intense meditation, Obi-Wan had finally managed to release his troubled feelings to the Force. Feeling somewhat more stable, he left his hiding place in the gardens. He got somewhere around halfway through the gardens, before he sensed a familiar presence.  
Figures that he's also here, that's exactly what my Master would've done. Instead of giving in to his first impulse of just sneaking out of the gardens, Obi-Wan decided that he was done running. _How immature can I be, truly? I was taught better_ , he scolded himself. 

He set down to the narrow path surrounded by multitude of alien flora, heading towards where he felt the older Jedi meditating. Qui-Gon felt someone coming closer and recognised almost immediately it was Knight Ken- Obi-Wan, he corrected himself. After everything he'd just learned, it didn't feel right to refer him so distantly. Now that he'd spent some time meditating on what Yoda had told him, he also felt the remains of the bond, still lingering. How, he couldn't understand, as he hadn't been the one paired with Obi-Wan.  
_Maybe I'll soon have more answers_ ; he mused and started ascending from meditative trance he'd been on. He opened his eyes and saw Obi-Wan standing in front of him with a solemn look on his face.  
"I presume you'll have some questions you'll want answers for?" Other man asked in a dry tone that almost masked his nervousness. Still, Qui-Gon somehow knew that he was nervous.  
"Yes, if you can tell me. Yoda told me everything he could," he answered. Obi-Wan nodded at that.  
"Shall we talk here or somewhere else?" Qui-Gon asked.  
"Here is fine," Obi-Wan said sitting down beside him. He let out a long breath, releasing tension he'd carried around. "This is ridiculous, first I run away and then I feel like a first year initiate," he confessed with a small smile on his face.  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at the dejected tone. "If that helps, I'm told I have that effect on people."  
Obi-Wan let out a very non-Jedi combination of a giggle and snort before he could help it. "Believe me, I know."  
"Yes, you would." Older Jedi's searching look made Obi-Wan remember where he was.  
"Yes... I would," he admitted. "It's only natural, since an alternate you was my Master for 13 years. And I can tell you, he was legendary in our Temple."  
Qui-Gon leaned forward, smiling. "So, what else can you tell me?"  
Obi-Wan sat back, looking thoughtful look on his face. "I think it's best to start from the beginning." 

///

Qui-Gon listened Obi-Wan speaking, completely immersed into his story. He could see the differences between their worlds immediately. For one, he'd never had another Padawan after Feemor. He'd decided to take a break on teaching a Padawan, dedicating himself for more challenging and dangerous missions, whereas alternate him had taken another Padawan. He couldn't help but be sorry for his alternate self; having a Padawan Fall was horrible.  
When Obi-Wan got to the whole mess of his aging out and not being Chosen at first, he just wanted to have a conversation with himself. _Really?_ After that, it just got better. He could see that Obi-Wan cared greatly for his Master but he still couldn't see logic behind most of his alternate self's actions. He'd been hurt, sure. Still, taking that out on his Padawan, never mind how unintentionally, was out of the question. Hearing himself first all but dumping his old Padawan, taking on a new one against the Council's wishes and then getting skewered by a lightsaber was nothing short of bizarre. "My alternate version really did _all_ that? No one beat any sense into him? And then he went and got _killed_?" He asked in an incredulous tone.  
Obi-Wan nodded, teetering between the lingering sorrow of losing his Master twice in as many days and smiling at the dumbfounded expression in other Jedi's face.  
"Yes, he did all that. Still, I got an amazing Padawan out of all that," he said with a small but true smile. 

He felt a questioning nudge coming along the bond. It seemed that Anakin had sensed his fluctuating emotional state. He sent back an all-ok signal and a wave of reassurance.  
_I'm fine. I was just talking to Qui-Gon about our situation._  
The answer came back a lightning speed. _Do you need backup, Master?_  
_No, we are just about finished here. Meet you at the refectory for lunch?_  
_Yes, I'll see you there, Master._  
Qui-Gon felt the communication between the two Jedi and had a pang of longing for such a bond. He could feel the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin was strong. He'd thought he didn't want a Padawan but seeing such a strong bond in action made him doubt his earlier belief.  
"Would you care joining me and my Padawan for luxurious lunch in the refectory?" Obi-Wan asked then with a wicked smile in his face, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," he answered, grinning back in a very un-Jedi-like way. 

///

Anakin was waiting in the refectory when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came in. Doing a double take at the sight of the older Jedi, he sent a silent question at his Master. _Calm down_ , came the unhelpful answer. He scoffed and concentrated back on his food: bantha with mushed tubers with a side of vegetables, not really a gourmet feast. Still, it filled him and you got to have seconds if you wanted, so Anakin had really no complains. He raised his gaze from the food when the two Jedi Masters sat down, Obi-Wan beside him and Qui-Gon across them. Before the older Jedi had a chance to say anything, Anakin started talking.  
"My Master says everything is okay now, but if you hurt him in any way, I'll make your life living Sith Hell." The whole threat was delivered in such a mild and diplomatic tone that it surprised Obi-Wan almost more than the threat itself.  
"Anakin! Mind you manners, please. No threatening Jedi Masters, especially on my behalf."  
Qui-Gon, however, bowed his head. "I think in this situation that was almost warranted," he said in a mild tone. "I understand how you'd feel protective of your Master. He told me of what happened in your time, and frankly I, too, would like to have some words with an alternate me about some things."  
Obi-Wan let a choked sound of disbelief at that but Anakin only scrutinised the older Jedi for a second before nodding decidedly. "Agreed."  
Qui-Gon continued. "I promise not to hurt your Master in any way, and most certainly not deliberately. I'd also like to apologise my behaviour earlier in the Salles. I was very rude to you."  
Anakin shrugged. "Apology accepted."  
Obi-Wan looked from his Padawan to the older Jedi and back. It seemed that the short exchange had cleared the air between the two, even if Obi-Wan himself didn't really understand how.  
The rest of the lunch was a surprisingly pleasant affair. While Anakin didn't say much, instead dedicating his full concentration on filling his bottomless stomach, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took care of talking.  
Earlier uneasiness quickly forgotten, they found many common things to talk about, ending up swapping stories about different planets and their prospective blends of tea. Anakin really couldn't see the appeal and excused himself as soon as he'd eaten, leaving the two to talk in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deliberately making this Qui-Gon to have more Common Sense™ than the original one. Also, not being high on the Living Force 24/7 helps (somewhat). Added the part Anakin threatening him afterwards because of reasons (someone really needs to do a reality check on him, no matter what universe he is on). I'd imagine Anakin has ways of fucking his life up if he ever felt the need to do it, just imagine an army of space roombas all commanded by him, coming after you. Not Fun!


	7. Anakin's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wanders around the Temple and finds something.

Anakin had some time for himself between the lessons. Obi-Wan was off with Master Jinn, doing Force knew what. They'd really hit off after the revelation, and could be found in each other's company more often than not. Anakin had to admit that after he got over of the strangeness of seeing Master Qui-Gon alive and younger, he really liked him. This version had lightness in him that the other hadn't possessed. He could also feel how happy his Master was, which in turn made him happy as well. He liked how their training bond felt lighter when Obi-Wan wasn't brooding all the time. Now that he thought of it, he'd never actually felt it be that way before.  
The new life was going well for Anakin as well. He'd tested out of some of the senior Padawan classes he'd already taken before, and he was enrolled in a bunch of different classes, ranging from advanced lightsaber practice to Galactic Politics. He'd even made some new friends in his Galactic History class and they'd bonded over their mutual disinterest in the topic. Presently, his friends were on another class that he'd already taken back on his Temple, so Anakin decided to wander around and explore now that he had the chance. 

///

Wandering aimlessly, he found himself on the doorway that lead to the crèche. Curious, he peeked inside, spying a large open space with doors leading on to another rooms. There were few younglings of differing ages around, playing with a wide array of instructional toys. To his left, Anakin could see a small group playing with push and pull with Force using a feather. He felt a soft nudge from the Force, directing him past the crèche doorway, further down the hallway.  
Curious, he followed the tug, coming to a half-open door leading into a large storage closet. Pushing the door open further, he stepped in. As soon as he stepped inside the storage closet, he saw a lone youngling sitting in a corner. The youngling was so absorbed into the datapad he was reading, he didn't notice at first Anakin coming in. He was a human male and looked about Anakin's age when he'd first arrived to the Temple. The youngling was dressed in the standard white initiate clothes and had that awful spikey haircut.  
"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked curiously, accidentally startling the youngling, who almost dropped his datapad.  
"Please don't tell Master Aura I'm here," the youngling squeaked. Anakin froze at the sight of a very familiar and significantly younger face. He could only nod back before he collected himself.  
"Your name wouldn't by chance be Obi-Wan?" He asked then, taking a good care to keep his tone nonchalant. The youngling's face showed everything he thought, and Anakin followed fascinated as his expression cycled from surprised to mildly suspicious ending to visibly curious. 

"Yes?" The young Obi-Wan answered. "How do you know my name?" He asked then, visibly curious.  
Anakin racked his brains for a plausible answer. Oh come on! It can't be this hard to tell a white lie to a single youngling, he groused to himself. But it's Master Obi-Wan. Oh no, he's so _small_.  
"I've heard about you," he said then, keeping it as vague as possible. "I've been catching up to Temple life and speaking with the instructors a lot after returning here. My Master and I were away for a really long time."  
"Really?" Young Obi-Wan answered. Anakin could see that his lying hadn't convinced the youngling version of his Master completely. He could feel he was being scrutinised. After a moment, he saw younger Obi-Wan relaxing. "I don't know why you're lying to me, but you're horrible at it," the youngling said.  
"What-? You little!" Anakin couldn't believe the nerve the youngling had. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "What? I'm right and you know it. Still, the Force tells you are a good person, so I'll trust you." The sheer trust and goodness radiating from the youngling floored Anakin. He felt unexpected tears prickling his eyes. No one had really trusted and accepted him as fast, at least not at the Temple. This time it was Obi-Wan who'd done it.  
"You are an insolent little brat, you know that," he griped to hide his blushing.  
The boy nodded sagely. "I've been told that I am too clever for my own good." Force, he looked like he'd taken that as a compliment. Holy Sith Hells. Anakin hadn't had no idea that Obi-Wan had been like this as a youngling. Shaking his head, he asked again. "So, what were you doing here? Why are you not in the crèche with all the other younglings?"  
The smirk that had been on Obi-Wan's face vanished as fast it had appeared. "I like being alone. I can read here without anyone interrupting me."  
Anakin sensed that this wasn't the full truth. Should he push further or not? He knew what the results would've been if his Master had tried the same thing to him when he was younger. Still, he could sense that everything wasn't all right. 

"I sense that's not all," he prompted then, deciding to gamble a bit. "You can tell me."  
Obi-Wan glanced at him then, eyes sharp but Anakin could see vulnerability hiding just behind the tough exterior.  
"Please, I know what it is to have troubles fitting in, believe me," he added then. His honest admission broke Obi-Wan's determination. Anakin was shocked to see how fast the youngling crumbled under the barrage of hidden emotions coming out.  
He kneeled before the boy, encouraging him to look him in the eye. "Hush; just breathe, deep breaths, in and out. Feel the Force." When he'd gotten Obi-Wan to calm down, they sat down to the floor. He had to hide his fleeting amusement at Obi-Wan immediately assuming the basic meditation position. "Now, tell me what's wrong," he suggested softly.  
The youngling hesitated for a second. "I... there's one crèche mate that I don't get along with. I want to avoid him as much as possible. His name is Bruck and he is my age but he is bigger and stronger than me."  
"I see," Anakin said. "Does he bully you?" He asked not bothering to hide his disdain. Force knew he'd endured more than enough shunning and less than friendly words with his age mates back when he'd first arrived at the Temple. Still, as kriffed up as his position as overage Temple arrival had been what reason did anyone have against Obi-Wan? Anakin knew he'd been singled out due to his special circumstances. What had Obi-Wan ever done to anyone?  
"No!" Came the answer in an almost squeak. "He just. Sometimes he just says things. It is nothing, really. I know a Jedi shouldn't be concerned of such things."  
He could sense Obi-Wan getting agitated again. "Well. If he bothers you again, come and find me. I will help you and I'll be around as I won't be leaving the Temple any time soon."  
"Really?" Anakin could see the tears suddenly threatening to fall out of Obi-Wan's startlingly blue eyes when he gazed up, looking straight into his eyes. "You'd do that for me?"  
"Yes of course. The Jedi are a family, we take care of each other." You are my family, he added quietly to himself. Just as much as your older version.  
In addition, he felt a strong need to keep this version of his Master happy and safe. It really wasn't a new need, but the older Obi-Wan usually could take care of himself. The younger version of him however was in need of help and by the Force wasn't Anakin going to do just that.  
Before he had time to register it, he suddenly had his arms full of a very happy youngling. "No one's ever done that for me. Thank you!" He sensed the Force reacting and bubbling with happiness. Obi-Wan clung to him for a short moment before letting go.  
"I don't even know your name," he said then, looking a bit miffed at this breach of good manners. Anakin smiled wider than he had in a long time. "I'm Padawan Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you." He offered a small bow.  
Obi-Wan beamed back at him. "I'm initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nice to meet you as well, Padawan Skywalker!" 

Anakin had spent some more time with Obi-Wan, persuading him to leave the dingy closet and accompany him to one of me more homely nooks in the crèche. They'd had fun time, Anakin asking the younger version of his Master to tell him about the lessons he had and the stuff he'd been reading on his datapad. He didn't leave before the older Obi-Wan contacted him though the comm.  
"Are you going to skip today's meal, padawan? I thought the growing Jedi needed all the food they could get. Or so you told me, when you insisted on getting the third helping last time we ate lunch in the refectory."  
Anakin blinked and checked his chronometer. "Oh, sorry Master. I'll be right there." To younger Obi-Wan he said. "I have to go. My Master is wondering where I am."  
Youngling nodded, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He didn't want the padawan to go. "I understand. Bye, padawan Skywalker."  
"Just say Anakin," the padawan reminded him gently. "'Padawan Skywalker' sounds so formal, like I'm in trouble and getting told off by Master Windu or something."  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened comically at the thought. Getting reprimanded by the Master of the Order? No thank you. "Yes, Anakin," he said then.  
Anakin nodded satisfied. "Good. I'll come and see you when I have free time," he promised before getting up from the cushions they'd sat on. "Remember to tell me if that guy Bruck tries anything else," Anakin reminded.  
Obi-Wan nodded, earnest look at his small face. "I promise." Then he surprised Anakin with giving him a quick hug and darting away. 

/// 

Obi-Wan was waiting for him in their customary table at the refectory when Anakin finally arrived. "Took you long enough," he noted as Anakin lowered his filled to the brim tray to the table.  
Anakin plopped down with a sigh. "You know Master; I could say it's kind of your fault that I'm late."  
Obi-Wan raised his brow and took a sip of his tea, food already eaten. "Oh? Do tell."  
Anakin took a huge bite of the nerf curry special and let his Master stew for a moment. "Well, I happened to wander by the crèche and I met you. I mean the younger you." He took another bite and munched on, eyeing his Master's reaction.  
"What?" Obi-Wan's voice rose almost comically along his brows.  
Anakin shrugged, "Yup. If that's any relief to you, the younger you is absolutely adorable."  
Obi-Wan rubbed his brow. "No, actually that's not." Noticing what Anakin had said last, he added in an indignant tone, "and I certainly was never 'adorable'. You must be mistaken."  
Anakin smirked at him, eating his curry. Obi-Wan shook his head and nursed the tea mug between his hands. Then he realised. "Wait, just how old I was?"  
Anakin frowned, waving his free hand and swallowing his food down before answering. "I don't know, maybe around the age I was when I first came to the Temple? Why?"  
Looking at nothing, Obi-Wan took a sip of the tea before answering. "Well, that's another thing that we can mark down as 'different in this universe', I guess. There's no way I was that young if this was the same timeline we're originally from. I'd be a padawan by now, or close to becoming one, for one." Silently he added, or almost not becoming one.  
Anakin's eyes widened. "Really? I had no idea. Huh."  
"Yes, huh indeed. I suppose we just should get used to things like this." Mouth full of food, Anakin just hummed at response. 

///

Later they sat on the common room of their quarters, each concentrating on different things. Obi-Wan read his datapad and Anakin tinkered with the mountain of discarded droid and other parts he'd managed to accumulate.  
"I'm thinking about building some small droid that can fly. It would be wizard, you know." Obi-Wan raised his head and peered his padawan sitting on the floor surrounded by discarded parts. His first reaction was to ban it, but then he reconsidered. What wrong could it do?  
"Go ahead, Padawan," he said instead. "You're also in charge of cleaning up this mess after you're finished as well as cleaning the kitchen. There are some sauce stains in the _ceiling_ , of all places."  
Anakin groaned, mostly for a show, and continued his tinkering. They sat in a comfortable quiet, until Obi-Wan asked. "What was the younger me like?"  
Anakin turned to look at him incredulously. "You really hadn't checked yet?"  
"No, I haven't." Obi-Wan confessed. "I'm not sure whether I should at all. Maybe it's better if he'd never met me at all." His thoughts went to the horrible things that had happened to him and sent a wish to the Force that youngling version of him would be spared of them.  
Anakin looked thoughtful. "I don't think it would hurt. He seemed like he was quite lonely and could do with more friends."  
"More friends?" Obi-Wan frowned at that. Surely Bant, Garen and Reeft all existed here?  
"I didn't see any when I was there," Anakin answered, unaware of his Master's thoughts. Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard. Now he had to go and see for himself when he had time. Kriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you all, and thanks for reading! Quick update before christmas. Don't know when I'll have time to post more. Anyways, enjoy. This was one of the first ideas I had when I started writing this fic.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon chillin', making plans, harassing Yoda.

Few weeks went by, marked by Obi-Wan and Anakin going about their business as usual. Qui-Gon hanged around as well, usually cajoling Obi-Wan and sometimes Anakin to spar with him. After one of these sparring matches, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to eat lunch in the refectory. Anakin was around, where exactly Obi-Wan didn't know. From the bond he felt that his padawan was happily immersed on something interesting, probably tinkering with the flying droid he'd started building a couple of weeks ago and was already close to finishing. He didn't want to interrupt him with an invitation to lunch. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finished their lunch fast and afterwards the two Jedi decided to have some tea and continue their conversation they'd started while eating.  
They relocated to Qui-Gon's quarters, sitting down on his small common room and sipping tea. It was only natural that their conversation ended up with them discussing about the differences between their worlds.  
"I mean, the Temple here feels different. And the Force too, though I really can't describe it in words," Obi-Wan said, gesturing with his free hand.  
Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea and nodded. "I can imagine that describing that would be hard."  
"You have no idea," Obi-Wan sighed. "Those aren't the only differences either. I found out that though people are mostly the same, some of them are of different age. Younger mostly, it keeps confusing me."  
"Now that's peculiar," the older Jedi hummed, looking thoughtful. "Yes. Still, it seems to be the will of the Force, so who am I to criticise?" Obi-Wan said with a wry smile. "Now, I only need to convince the Council to let me travel to Tatooine and then I might finally be able to be in peace," he added then with a slight frown.  
" _Tatooine?_ Why there of all places?" Qui-Gon couldn't hide is surprise. Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea before answering. "You see, Anakin is from Tatooine, and he wasn't found until it was already too late, at least on the eyes of the Council. He and his mother, Shmi, were slaves and we didn't have the funds to free her. We had to leave her behind, living in slavery. What's worse, for years we did nothing to make it right, not a single thing. I've been racking my brains about why but I still don't know the answer. It is as if I'd never thought about it before arriving here." He shook his head with a melancholic look on his face. "Now I can't do anything about it anymore, but I don't want it to happen again here, so I want to find and free his mother as soon as possible."  
Qui-Gon could see the younger Jedi was radiating determination and resolved to help him in any way he could. He truly despised slavery and everything it stood for. Maybe he could get other like-minded Knights to help, he wondered. His old padawan, Feemor, could always to with more action, the bookworm that he was. Books brought his mind to Tahl, but he had a feeling that she'd be too busy with running the Archives to leave Coruscant. Maybe she could help them in another way. That left Tholme, who was as far as he knew, back in the Temple. I bet five of us can free one woman, he mused.  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked then, looking suspicious. "I see that plotting look on your face." Qui-Gon smiled. "I think I have an idea how to make it happen."  
Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon's quarters on a haze. Their talk had turned into a plotting session that had lasted longer than he'd realised. Only Anakin's quizzical ping through their bond had alerted him to how late it was. It was worth it though. Now, they had start of a plan to free Shmi. 

///

They wasted no time in starting to execute their plan. Obi-Wan just dropped by his quarters to collect some datapads and found then empty, Anakin elsewhere, probably in the crèche. Getting in touch with Qui-Gon's friends proved to be easier than Obi-Wan had expected. Getting introduced again to people he'd known previously felt weird, but he got quickly over his momentary discomfort. Obi-Wan was actually excited to finally meet his kind of Padawan brother, since he'd never actually talked with Feemor in his own time. He found the Knight good company and his presence in the Force warm and steady. He could see Feemor's more down-to-earth manner of an approach balancing Qui-Gon's penchant to sometimes reckless behaviour stemming from the 'living in the moment' mentality the older Jedi sported.  
Feemor had practically glowed, seeing his Master again first time in a while, and had promised his help without further questions when they'd asked him to help them free Shmi. Obi-Wan had been surprised when the fair-haired Knight informed him that they'd actually met already, before being informed that Feemor had been the one to carry Obi-Wan to the Halls of Healing when he and Anakin had first appeared.  
Tholme had recently returned to the Temple after spending a long time away on the Outer Rim and Qui-Gon hadn't had chance to catch up with him before. Obi-Wan was only partially surprised to hear that Tholme had discovered Quinlan Vos in this universe too. For Qui-Gon, however, this was completely new knowledge and he congratulated his old friend with great enthusiasm. After hearing about their self-appointed mission, he'd thought for a moment before answering. "You know, I saw slavers getting away with way too many things during my years in the Rim. If I have a chance to cause some trouble to them, I take that. When are you leaving? I need to sort things out with my future Padawan first but I can be ready in a few hours."  
They'd assured him that they weren't in so big hurry to leave and promised to contact him when they'd be ready to go. Seeing Tahl again had almost brought tears to Obi-Wan's eyes when he remembered how she'd died in his timeline. _Not in this one_ , he promised. He'd ensure it. She'd promised to help with possible paperwork and Council herding but said that she couldn't come with them. Now the only thing they had to take care of was convincing the Council.

///

They decided to begin with speaking to Yoda, as the old Grand Master held a great deal of sway within the Order. They'd also debated long about how they should introduce the idea of rescuing Shmi. Qui-Gon had lobbied for the idea of asking partial permission and then proceeding as the Force guided them. Obi-Wan had vetoed that, stating that they'd have to be honest. Qui-Gon had encountered this with long argument about the Council's slowness to react and their being too set in their ways. They both, however, agreed on that they should start with Yoda, no matter which way they decided to approach getting the permission.  
Getting to meet the Grand Master, however, was harder than they'd anticipated. Yoda and the rest of the Council seemed to be unusually busy. They managed to catch him after the Council session ended. When they asked to see him in private, the old Master looked like he was going to decline their request at first.  
"In hurry, I am. Fast, this must me. Connected the Council's hurry to you, however is, so tell you about it, I will." Yoda hitched a ride on Qui-Gon's back and they arrived at a record speed at old Master's quarters.  
"How is this all connected to me?" Obi-Wan asked when they'd settled down.  
"Meditated and researched we have, the vision you showed us. A break through, we believe we have made. Found a rising threat we have, doing something to it, soon we will." The old Master fell silent, and didn't elaborate any further.  
"Well, I am glad that any of made sense for you," Obi-Wan said wryly. "Let alone was useful. I cannot recall it completely anymore, just the few the most important parts. Otherwise, what I get from it now is an occasional nightmare or a bit of a vision that doesn't seem to be connected to anything."  
Yoda nodded, looking grave. "Required attention of the full Council, it did. Meant for one being to shoulder, it was not. Took a great toll on all Masters, inspecting it did. Broke through the built wall of deceit in the Force, we finally did. Now, something to ask of me, you had?" The old Master finished, changing the topic deliberately. 

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, who took a deep breath and centred himself. Now or never. "I, or rather, we would like to request for a permission to travel to Tatooine. Master Tholme and Knight Feemor have agreed to come with us." He kept a short pause, trying to come up with a way to continue. He'd thought of this before, planned meticulously how to shape his argument. Now that he was there, he could remember none of his previous plans.  
Before he could continue, Yoda cut in. "To Tatooine, you wish to go?"  
Blinking his eyes surprised, he could only nod. "Yes, we do," Qui-Gon said. The old Master made one of the half humming, half harrumphing noises he usually did when he was thinking about something. "My permission, and the permission of the Council, you have. Foreseen this, we have. Important it is, that you do this," he said nodding his head decisively afterwards. "Yes... important, very important."  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a bewildered look. "Thank you, Master Yoda," they said in unison.  
Nodding at them, the old Master shook his gimer stick. "Now, go you must. Very busy, I am. Cause trouble too much, try not to on your travels. Force be with you."  
"And with you, Master," both Jedi wished before they stepped outside.  
"Well, that certainly was surprising in so many ways," Obi-Wan said in a dry tone. Still, his face belied his excitement. They had permission!  
"It certainly was," Qui-Gon agreed. "I wonder what the Council saw and what they are going to do," he mused then. Obi-Wan felt a spike of foreboding at other Jedi's words. "I think it is best to let them worry about that," he said then, cautiously.  
Qui-Gon seemed thoughtful. Then his expression cleared. "You know, I think you are right. Let them worry about things for once. We have our own mission to finish," after all.  
They smiled at each other, setting down the hallway. They'd have to inform others that their operation was a go. Obi-Wan felt lighter than for a long time. He really had a good feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short update. More drama to follow on the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	9. The Return of the Unexpected Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan being a forgetful idiot, which leads to both him and Anakin (but Anakin less than him) being Drama Hoes.

The rest of their planning progressed in a swift pace. The Council, via Yoda's express permission had granted them use of an old Temple freighter big enough to house them for their journey. Tahl had dropped by, leaving a datapad full of information about Tatooine for Obi-Wan to read , breezing out with cheerful,"May the Force be with you on your travels, I have to get back to the Archives, some younglings managed to knock over one of the statues, how, I do not know."  
Money proved however to be somewhat an issue, as Obi-Wan pointed out that the Republic credits provided by the Council weren't going to be accepted in Tatooine. The amount provided was also not enough to comfortably ensure that they'd get Shmi, and possibly even Anakin, if the timeline proved to be as erratic as it had been already. Obi-Wan prayed silently to Force that Anakin hadn't been born yet. Please, give him a chance to be born free, in some universe at last, he sent a wish. The Force didn't react.  
Following discussion on how to secure the needed money had been interesting. "I say we borrow it from somewhere," Master Tholme had stated boldly from where he sat on one of Qui-Gon's chairs with his hands folded across his chest and other leg crossed over his knee. "Or better, we just steal her outright. There is no need to pay to slave owners."  
Obi-Wan massaged his brow. He really understood where the other Master came from. Nevertheless, "We are not going there to cause any problems. Not this time. We can go back some other time and target the slave trade then. Force knows, it's about time we did something about it."  
Surprisingly, Qui-Gon had agreed with Obi-Wan. "The mission is to free Anakin's mother safely. We need to concentrate on that first."  
Tholme huffed, "Fine, then. I'll concede my defeat," he said in his best 'I'm talking to the Council' voice accompanied by an exaggerated nod. Obi-Wan gave a little mock bow in return, feeling humorous, "And we're grateful to you for it."  
Tholme snorted at him and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at their antics. "Still, there is the issue of first exchanging the credits we have to wupiupi and then getting some more, just to be sure." Obi-Wan said, turning his attention back to the topic. Thoughtful silence reigned in the room. The scene could've been some classic Nabooian painting on the theme of contemplating Jedi Masters.  
"Let's put Master Qui-Gon for a few rounds in a sabacc table," suggested Feemor finally, who sat in a corner browsing on a datapad containing their plans so far. "I bet he'd be able to win us some more. I've never seen a better cheat in my whole life."  
"Cheat? Me? You must be joking," Qui-Gon denied, hiding poorly his smile. Obi-Wan raised his head from where he'd been intently staring the floor. "That's it! Brilliant."  
"Wait, really?" Feemor and the others turned to look at him. "Really, from what I've heard, the Hutts especially love gambling. It shouldn't be hard to find a sabacc den on Tatoiine," Obi-Wan answered, managing to sound almost like he was making sense.  
The conversation had gone over and over before others had conceded the point and appointed Qui-Gon as their official gambler for the mission. The Jedi in question hadn't bothered trying to deter them after few weak refusals, and Obi-Wan had a feeling he was looking forward to showing of his skills. Sometimes the man wasn't all that different from his old Master. They all agreed that there was no reason to postpone the mission, as the freighter provided to them was well as the credits were already taken care of and waiting. As such, they agreed to leave the next day. After that, they left Qui-Gon's quarters and went their own way, getting ready to leave. 

///

Obi-Wan walked away from the meeting with his head buzzing with ideas. It was hard to believe that they'd managed to achieve all that in a one day. He listed packing and reading through Tahl's notes, reviewing what he'd have to do before leaving. He was almost at the corridor leading to his and Anakin's quarters, as he realised something he'd managed to overlook so far.  
_Oh kriff, I haven't told Anakin about any of this_. The realisation stopped him on his tracks. "What a way to go, Obi-Wan," he muttered to himself, his mind flying back to the conversation he'd had with his padawan back when they'd first arrived. "You promised to tell him everything that had to do with him, and what you've done? Not that." Small voice in his mind tried to reason, it's only been a thing since today. Just how angry can he get?  
Biting his lip he considered the next problem, which he sensed would be possibly even bigger problem. There was no way that Anakin could come with them to mission. Obi-Wan didn't want him anywhere near that planet again, nor did he want him to witness any version of mother living in slavery again. Not to mention the amount of trouble his padawan was guaranteed to get into if he ever got back to Tatooine. Beneath all his concerns he could feel that the Force itself moving restlessly at the idea of Anakin returning to Tatooine. Obi-Wan knew well that those reasons wouldn't be enough for Anakin, not his concerns or the will of the Force, would turn his head if he decided to be stubborn, as he very often did.  
Shaking his head lightly, he started again down the corridor. It was bad enough that he hadn't contacted Anakin right at the beginning. He should've included him at least in the planning section. If not for honouring his promise but also for the information the young man had about Tatooine. Obi-Wan just hoped that his padawan would listen to him, and maybe even understand him after the initial and inevitable outburst of anger. 

Arriving to their door, Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and stepped in. Inside he found his padawan tinkering with the almost finished droid. Delaying the inevitable, Obi-Wan took a moment to fully examine the droid. It was small and spherical with a small dome shaped head with round black optical sensor and it was painted with eye jarring orange and blue with white accents. All in all it looked like an unbelievably fat multi-coloured bumblebee, though Obi-Wan hadn't said that to Anakin. It had retractable hands as well as an assortment of tools built in small hidden compartments, and most important of all, at least according to Anakin, was that it could fly, which it had already proved by floating around their quarters and following Anakin around.  
Anakin raised his head when he heard Obi-Wan entering their quarters. He frowned when he saw the look on his Master's face. "Master, what's wrong?  
Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully as he shrugged of his cloak. "Only my own poor communication skills, my padawan. I have something to tell you."  
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, now even more confused.  
"Please, just listen to me before you say anything," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, still looking confused but ready to listen. Obi-Wan walked to their couch and sat down heavily, folding his hands on his lap. "I realised on my way back here that I had broken the promise I made you when we arrived here, and for that I am sorry." Seeing that Anakin was about to open his mouth, he raised his hand and continued, wanting to get it all out before letting Anakin speak his mind.  
"I, with Qui-Gon and couple of other Jedi came up with a plan to save this world's version of your mother from slavery." Anakin, who had practically leaned forward, intent to hear what was so dramatic and serious almost fell from the chair he'd been sitting on. "That is why you look like you're going to face the full Council tomorrow?" He couldn't hide his incredulity.  
It was Obi-Wan's in turn to be flabbergasted. "But I didn't include you on the planning and I didn't contact you before." Anakin shook his bowed head, his body shaking with suppressed mirth. He hadn't really internalised anything else but the part about Obi-Wan going to free his mother, and that part alone filled him with such joy and happiness he couldn't remember feeling in a long time, maybe never. The fact that he'd been left out of the planning still stung though.

"Master, the only thing I'm having trouble to believe is how you manage to be so dramatic about little things, and so undramatic about the really big ones." Anakin collected himself and looked at his Master, who sat on the couch, looking very much like an initiate facing an address from a Master.  
"I forgive you, you know. You still told me, even if you didn't include me in your planning." Wow, he almost sounded like a proper Jedi. Taking a long breath and examining the complicated swirl of feelings, Anakin continued. "I'm not angry with you, more like just extremely annoyed, Master, for not telling me immediately. I don't think I even could be angry at you wanting to free my mother." He looked thoughtful, "My temper has been better since we came here. Before, I know I would've raged because of this, but now…" Obi-Wan could feel the emotions radiating from Anakin were somewhat chaotic but beneath it all, there was a certain baseline of serenity that had been lacking before.  
Obi-Wan frowned lightly and slid down from the couch to kneel before his sitting padawan. "Please know that I am sorry, my Padawan. Honestly, I didn't want to tell you before I had the approval of the Council and afterwards, let's just say that everything went faster than I'd ever expected and your old Master got too excited about making plans." He smiled wryly and reached out to place his hand on Anakin's knee.  
"I really hope that you can forgive me." Collecting his thoughts, he continued on deciding to get the worst over with as soon as possible. "Especially, as I have to tell you now that you cannot come along to the mission."  
As he had predicted, Anakin's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "Why?" The question itself was way more mildly delivered than he'd expected. Not a shout but a pointed question. "Don't you trust me, Master? With my mom?"  
Obi-Wan shook his head forcefully, "I do trust you, and I want what is the best for you." He could see that Anakin didn't get his logic. "I don't want you having to go anywhere near Tatooine again, not in any universe. Moreover, as much I trust you, I feel that taking you with us would mean that the trouble would find you, not matter how careful you'd try to be. I promise you that I'll do my utmost to free Shmi. We all will."  
He could see that Anakin didn't think much of his 'reasons' just as he'd predicted. However, Anakin had learned during his apprenticeship to sense when an unstoppable object had met an unmovable force, and didn't argue it further. Also, he sensed in the Force, that what Obi-Wan had said was true, as much as he didn't want to believe it. As a result, to Obi-Wan's great surprise he didn't fight the decision anywhere near as much Obi-Wan had thought he would. 

When Obi-Wan later asked why, as they were eating in their small kitchen, Anakin just answered in a mildly reproaching tone, wanting to poke Obi-Wan a bit, "I promised I'd be there for younger you if he needs me. I've been down to see him a couple of times now and he still hasn't anyone to keep him company."  
To his shame, Obi-Wan hadn't been down to the crèche yet, and he said as much. "Doesn't he really have any friends?" Obi-Wan knew he was being a coward, evading visiting the crèche as long as he had already.  
Anakin took a long sip of his caff, keeping his Master waiting for an answer for a moment longer than strictly necessary. "I asked around, and all three closest friends he has have been confined in the Halls of Healing for at least a month already, something to do with Trillian spot fever."  
Obi-Wan shook his head, feeling sorry for the younger versions of his friends. "No wonder they have been away for so long, that disease is horrible."  
Anakin nodded. "It is, I asked around the Healers and they're all lucky to be alive. Obi-Wan didn't get sick so he has been alone for that time. I've been keeping him company whenever I can." Obi-Wan felt chills travelling his spine at the information. So, it had been that close then. Trillian spot fever was no joke, even with the Halls of Healing being the best medical facility in Coruscant. "For that, I'm sure that he's grateful. I know would've been," Obi-Wan smiled warmly at his padawan.  
_And still you don't go and see him yourself_ , Anakin thought but didn't say anything.  
Later, they were putting their dishes away when Obi-Wan broke the silence. "I know that it bothers you that you can't come, but I ask you to have faith in me, and faith in Qui-Gon. We'll save her."  
Anakin nodded grudgingly. "You'd better, Master." The words bore a weight and foreboding in the Force. Obi-Wan started at that but nodded back, looking even more determined. "You have my word." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel like posting this yesterday after hearing that Carrie passed away. Rest in peace, Princess, General, amazing role model.  
> ///  
> This chapter really didn't want to co-operate with me, but here it is. The next one was way easier to write than this but I still need to edit it (again).  
> \--> As for the droid: think about blue & orange flying/howering way smaller version of BB-8 or something close enough. Trillian spot fever made up by me --> Trillian massacre x fever x red spots = no fun.  
> 


	10. Tatooine Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to Tatooine, Qui-Gon has fun, Feemor does not, Tholme plays a babysitter and Obi-Wan... well, read and find out.

"All checks are complete. Prepare for take-off." Tholme signed off with Coruscant air traffic control and turned to shout to others. "Buckle up, we're going to leave in a hurry. Our launch time has been moved to earlier."  
"Kriff." The Jedi in the cabin scrambled collectively to their seats. "We're okay down here," Obi-Wan shouted back. They could feel the engines revving and the slight vibrations told them that the craft had started moving. It was clearly noticeable from the shudder and creaking that the craft had seen better days, but still, according to Anakin who'd insisted on inspecting the craft before letting them leave on it, it was in a surprisingly good condition and well maintained.  
"Now we just have to manage each other's company for four days," Qui-Gon quipped with an unholy glee shining on his eyes. "Please, Master. It would go much better if you don't try to be funny," sighed Feemor, who looked already resigned. He'd held his datapad in a while knuckled grip the whole ascent, relaxing only when they jumped into hyperspace. It was a sign of his relaxing that he had energy to joke with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and sat down to watch, trying to hide his smile. Seeing Feemor and his old Master quip to each other during their planning session had proved to be very entertaining. 

First three and a half days of their journey had gone over blissfully uncomplicated. Lots of meditating, lots of listening to increasingly bad puns (told by Qui-Gon in spite of Feemor's protests), some 'saberless katas due to space limitations and sleeping: it had basically been a vacation compared to most of the missions any of them had been on the past. Obi-Wan had read over the datapad Tahl had provided them, finding it highly informative and very interesting. He'd never realised how complex the culture as well as the rest of the life on Tatooine was. Some parts about the slave trade and traditions of the slaves were completely new to him, and he found himself wishing he'd known about them earlier. The past was the past however, and Obi-Wan devoured the new information at a record speed, determined to put it to good use. They had the last overview of their plan as they approached Tatooine.  
"So, we'd better go over the plan for one more time before we arrive," Obi-Wan said to others. They'd all gathered to the cargo hold converted to a kind of lounge. "We set down some way from Mos Espa, we go in, Qui-Gon does his magic with the nearest sabacc den and then we go and free Shmi Skywalker," Tholme listed.  
"That sounds so nice and simple when you say it like that," Feemor remarked. "I've a feeling that it won't be quite as simple in practise." Qui-Gon elbowed him. "Hush, my old padawan. Have faith." Tholme just rolled his eyes at the other two, even though he traded an amused look with Obi-Wan who cut in. "That's the plan essentially. Nevertheless, we all should be prepared to improvise if anything unexpected comes up."  
"When something comes up, not if," Feemor insisted. "When did you become such a pessimist?" Qui-Gon said rising his brows at his former Padawan. "Concentrate, please," both Obi-Wan and Tholme said at the same time. 

They set down according to Obi-Wan's research and faint memories of his previous trip. "It's some way to walk down to Mos Espa," he announced to others. "One of us has to stay behind to watch over the ship. Any volunteers?"  
"I can stay here," Feemor announced immediately, already disliking the intense heat and sand outside.  
"Oh good, Obi-Wan answered with a sly little smile. "Make sure that the Jawas don't strip the whole ship apart before we come back." He watched as Feemor's face blanched and continued, "Watch out for Sandpeople too, though they shouldn't come so close to cities."  
"You're joking, right?"  
"Sadly, I'm not. Though Jawas are only yea high," he gestured around his navel, "and they are scared of everything, so just shouting should scare them away."  
It was Tholme who shook his head amazed. "Just how do you know all this?" Obi-Wan smiled. "I asked Anakin before we left and I read the whole datapad Tahl had combined to us. It's full of really fascinating stuff. Especially the parts about the local culture as well as the parts about indigenous flora and fauna, most of which are highly evolved to-"  
"Okay, that's enough," Qui-Gon had to but in. He'd learned fast that if you let Obi-Wan to go on with talking about his research, he could do so with hours on end. "We better get going. Put these ponchos on and make sure you hide your lightsabers. Let's not advertise that we are Jedi." 

///

The trek to Mos Espa didn't bring any memories to Obi-Wan's mind, as he'd been stuck on the damaged ship the last time. Still, he'd imagined the journey many times on his head the times since. Now actually walking it, he found himself getting restless. He was so close, he could feel the Force tugging him along.  
"A credit for your thoughts?" Qui-Gon's voice brought him back to present. "I'm just wondering the fact that I'm actually here." Obi-Wan answered, swiping away sweat from his brow. "It's hard to be patient when we're so close."  
"It is only natural, but you should remember to be mindful of-" "The present, yes I know," Obi-Wan butted in, smiling wanly. "Oh," Qui-Gon didn't have else to say about the interruption. He'd forgotten for a minute that he'd been the other man's Master, if not in his world. It was hard to see himself as someone like Obi-Wan's Master. He'd only ever met him as a grown man, every bit his equal, if not even better as a Jedi than himself. Tholme cut in from few steps ahead of them. "I can see the town from here. It's not far."

They walked into the buzzing town and merged into the crowd going about their businesses. Sand coloured buildings rose in domed shapes around them and beings of countless different races and all kinds of animals strolled around. Qui-Gon located quickly the closest sabacc den and vanished inside with some of their Temple afforded credits turned wupiupi. Obi-Wan and Tholme had sat down on a good vantage point that had shade to wait for his return.  
Few hours later, the tall Jedi Master emerged victorious, if slightly staggering, carrying three times the money he'd went inside with. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun while on mission," he said, looking almost giddy.  
"I see you partook some of the offerings there," Tholme noted, amused. Qui-Gon shrugged theatrically, "I had to blend in."  
Obi-Wan sighed and turned his eyes heavenwards not bothering to hide his smile. "I'm sure you did."  
"We have enough money now. What next?" Tholme turned to look at Qui-Gon, who looked at Obi-Wan. "I think it's best if I go in alone, at first at least. I'll pretend I'm just a spacer, looking to buy a slave. You two can stay here as a backup, I have the comm, I'll call you if something goes wrong."  
The two Jedi nodded in assent and Obi-Wan pocketed the money carefully before turning and heading down the way he felt the Force guiding him. He was too far to hear when Qui-Gon said softly "May the Force be with you." Tholme just nodded at other Jedi's words. They both sensed that this was somehow important. 

/// 

Obi-Wan felt the call of the Force guiding him, surrounding him and all but dragging him, to where, he didn't know. He'd started with intention to search Shmi's owner Watto's part shop but the Force guided him away from the city centre. He found himself walking as if in a trance, much reminiscent to one he'd been on when the whole hopping worlds and traveling in time debacle had started. This time it felt different, however. He had no intention to resisting the call; instead he surrendered to it completely. He didn't know how long it had been when he could feel the daze on his mind lifting and found himself in front of a nondescript looking small hut, built from the same sandy coloured stone as all the other buildings in Mos Espa. Obi-Wan felt that what he searched for was inside and he reached out to knock on the door just as it opened. As a result, he was comically frozen in place with his hand up as a small form barrelled out in a whirlwind of limbs, hitting his legs.  
"Obi-Wan!!" The high voice cried in delight. Looking down, Obi-Wan could see enormous blue eyes looking up at him, beaming with happiness. "You came!"  
He blinked stupidly. "Wait, what?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! That's a cliffhanger, I've always wanted to do that. Next chapter is already written and I'll update it soon. :D


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatooine has some surprises in store for Obi-Wan.

"Mom! Obi-Wan came!" The little Anakin shouted and proceeded to cling some more to Obi-Wan's legs like he was scared he'd disappear if he'd let go. Worn looking but otherwise handsome looking woman with a kind looking face and brown hair, wearing neat but well-worn clothes walked out of the hut.  
"So I see, Anakin," she said in a warm tone. She looked at Obi-Wan, noting his stunned state. "Maybe you should give him more space, Ani. It seems he doesn't understand yet." "But moo-om! I've waited so long," the little boy pouted but released Obi-Wan's legs.  
"Come inside, we have much to talk about," the woman, who had to be Shmi, said. Obi-Wan followed them inside the small hut, dazedly taking in the extremely worn, but still as tidy as it could be interior. Shmi led him to a worn couch where he sat down, and little Anakin wasted no time to climb to sit beside him. Now that he had had some time to digest the situation, Obi-Wan took a moment to watch Anakin. He was smaller than he'd ever seen his Anakin, coming up just past his knee when they both stood.  
Shmi walked from the small kitchen and sat beside them, placing a tray with mugs and carafe to table in between them. "I imagine you have many questions," she said to Obi-Wan with a little smile.  
"You are right in that," Obi-Wan sighed, doing his best to collect his thoughts. "I think we should start with introductions, I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as you seem to already know. Just call me Obi-Wan."  
Shmi nodded regally, "I'm Shmi Skywalker, and this is Anakin, as _you_ seem to know already. Call me Shmi." Obi-Wan nodded, his smile hidden by his beard but shown in his kind eyes. "I'm here to find you and set you free but I hadn't exactly expected this reception, or," at that point he paused and looked down at small Anakin sitting nestled against him and looking content, "actually finding Anakin here."  
He drew in a breath and released it slowly. How to explain his situation to them? If one thing was sure, it was that he'd have to tell them all. "I don't know how to say this in a way that will make sense to you, but I'm not originally from this universe. I came here with my apprentice, who coincidentally is also an alternate version of your son. We were sent here by an ancient entity which we found in our mission."  
From Shmi's confused look he gathered that she hadn't understood completely what he'd said. Obi-Wan tried again, "What I'm trying to tell you is that there is another version of your son here, in this universe. He's now 16-years-old." He cringed internally at his words; he really wasn't honouring his diplomatic or any other training with his performance. Thank the Force my Anakin isn't here to witness this; he'd never stop teasing me.

Shmi swallowed loudly, her hands fluttering nervously on her lap. "Another Anakin?" Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes. In a sense, you now have two sons."  
Little Anakin beamed, "He can be my older brother, mom!" Shmi smiled at his son's immediate enthusiasm, feeling a bit more calm already. "This came so sudden, but then I guess my Anakin was also a pretty big surprise too." She was silent for a short moment, lost in her thoughts before she continued, "I'd very much like to meet him." She looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded. "You'll meet him, trust me."  
Before Shmi could ask Obi-Wan how he could be so sure of it, Anakin however surprised them both by saying, "You're here to fix things." He looked intently at Obi-Wan, like he could see something more than just the visible. "What do you mean, Ani?" Shmi asked looking just as stunned at his child's words as well as the changed topic as Obi-Wan was. "Obi-Wan is here to fix things. The other me is here to fix things too. It all went bad; it needs to be made right." The total and utter conviction behind the little boy's solemn words shook Obi-Wan. He could feel the Force ringing true with Anakin's statement. How was he going to fix anything? He'd already passed on the vision he'd seen to the Council. What more he could do? The way little Anakin said it, it sounded like the very universe needed fixing. He and his padawan were only human, how could two of them do it?  
Sensing his distress, the little Anakin cuddled closer to him. "You don't need to do it alone. You got me and mom now," he said reassuringly. Obi-Wan looked at Shmi, asking silently if she knew what Anakin was talking about.  
Shmi sighed in turn, shaking her head slightly. "I don't really understand either. Anakin started having these dreams some time ago, with you in them. That's how he knows your name and what you look like." She poured them cups of water and drank hers before continuing. "I guess I shouldn't be amazed anymore, since your story is even more unbelievable."  
Noting Obi-Wan's look, she added. "I still believe in what you've told us. I have a feeling that you can be trusted." "Mom always knows when to trust someone," Anakin murmured from where he'd nestled against Obi-Wan. He started at first the unexpected contact but relaxed then. 

Shmi looked at her son, noting his sudden tiredness. "Ani's been sick, so we're not been working for the last couple of days. He's getting better but he still gets tired fast and sleeps a lot," she explained to Obi-Wan, who nodded understandingly. "I hope it wasn't anything serious?" He asked then, his concern evident in his voice.  
Shmi smiled at him, feeling warmed that this Jedi Master would feel concern over his son so soon after meeting him, "Just a regular Bantha Flu. He just managed to catch the more viral strain. Our owner isn't happy with both of us missing work, but I've had to stay here to take care of Anakin."  
Obi-Wan took a long sip from his mug, relishing the water and trying to come up with something to say. Shmi leaned over to ruffle Anakin's hair, who was now dozing off, leaning comfortably to Obi-Wan. Shmi was the one who spoke first, going back to their previous topic. "I think even I had one or two of those dreams, but I didn't realise it at first. I thought it was because of all Ani's describing of his." Obi-Wan hid his surprise. Both of them had had Force dreams?  
"He wouldn't stop speaking about you, about the Jedi Temple and your adventures. About a war," the last mention her face turned solemn. "A war?" Obi-Wan truly hoped that a child hadn't been subjected to the same memories as he'd been. "Yes. At first I thought it was just his imagination running wild, but then he started describing worlds and things, people, he shouldn't have any knowledge of completely right…" her voice faded out.  
Anakin, waking from his dozing during the last part of the conversation lifted his head from Obi-Wan's robes. "I know I'm right, mom. I saw it all, and now Obi-Wan is here to free us. It won't go the same way this time!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the little boy's enthusiasm, patting his head lightly. "Yes, I indeed am, though I still need to talk with your owner."  
He turned to look at Shmi. "He's name is Watto, correct? Do you have any suggestions as to how I should approach him?" The rest of the conversation turned into a brainstorming session, Shmi lecturing Obi-Wan on the subtleties of slave trade on Tatooine and Anakin falling asleep nestled between Obi-Wan and the couch, buried in his cloak. 

In the end they came up with a fairly straightforward plan and with Shmi's tips on how the slave trade and buying slaves worked, Obi-Wan felt himself ready to face their owner. He found the whole charade distasteful, but comforted himself by reminding himself that after this, they'd be free. He left the small hut with a promise to come back as soon as he could, and walked first back to where he'd left Tholme and Qui-Gon, only getting lost twice on his way back. Force trances were handy but not good for keeping track where you went during them. Fortunately, the pair hadn't got into trouble while he'd been away. If Obi-Wan was honest, he had had some doubts whether the duo managed to keep out of trouble or not.  
"I found them," he announced triumphantly as soon as he was close enough not to warrant a shout. Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan was as excited he'd ever seen him, looking also a bit dazed. "So it went well?" He asked the younger Jedi.  
"It did. Anakin's also there and I got pointers from Shmi on how to approach their owner. I'm on my way to there now. I think it would probably be for the best if you two come along but stay out of sight." Obi-Wan said, giddiness he felt reflecting on his tone. Qui-Gon nodded, whereas Tholme looked perplexed. "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker? How's that possible?"  
Oh kriff. Right, now that he thought about it, maybe they should've briefed him and Feemor completely before leaving for the mission, never mind Yoda and the Council. "About that, there are some things we haven't told you, not yet," Obi-Wan started, looking apologetic. "If you just wait until we've finished our business here, I promise to tell you everything." He smiled him, trying his best 'yes you can trust me' look.  
Tholme eyed him looking still a bit suspicious. He'd noticed that Qui-Gon looked like he was in the know. He huffed grudgingly, "Fine, but for future notice, I'd appreciate that I'm told all the facts, especially when I'm asked in as a favour." He addressed the last part mainly to Qui-Gon.  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked both suitably chastised, and Tholme let them roast for a moment before continuing with a grin. "That's more like it; good to know for the future that I still have the 'displeased Master' look down." Qui-Gon snorted and Obi-Wan hid his sudden laughter in a not very subtle cough.  
"Still, I'm very sorry about the deception. It is just that what we'll tell you is supposed to stay secret. It just seems that more and more people know it," Obi-Wan said ruefully. "Apology accepted, Master Kenobi. Now, I think its best that we proceed." 

///

The business with the owner, Watto, had been mercifully short. He'd driven a hard bargain but Obi-Wan had managed to keep the price below the amount he had. They'd all collectively decided to give the rest of the money to Shmi and Anakin when they had made the plans, and the deal he'd managed to strike with Watto left a good amount of it. Finally receiving the controllers to Shmi and Anakin's slave transmitters and the official paperwork on their sale, he bid the cranky old Toydarian farewell, silently breathing on relief as he stepped outside the dingy store. He'd made it.  
Outside to the blinding brightness of the twin suns radiated down on his unprotected skin and he felt it starting to burn (truthfully more like continuing to burn). At this rate, he'd be bright red when he'd get into a shade again. He looked around for the others and found them around the corner keeping an eye on the street. "I got them. Here are the transmitters," he said pleased, showing the transmitters to Qui-Gon and Tholme. Tholme reached out and took them from him, inspecting them closely.  
"I've seen models like this before and deactivated a couple of them, shouldn't be a problem with the right tools." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded at his words, bowing to other's superior knowledge on the matter.  
"We best hurry back to tell them the good news," Qui-Gon suggested, wiping beads of sweat from his brow, noting at the same time Obi-Wan's reddening skin. It seemed his friend was going to look like a boiled Corellian lobster before the end of the day. They started back to Shmi and Anakin's home, Obi-Wan leading the way he'd memorised before very carefully during his walk back. He didn't fancy getting lost again. After a while he realised that in all his excitement he hadn't remembered to inform Shmi and Anakin about his companions. Thinking about it now, he shrugged it off, deciding to amend that the first they got to Skywalker's residence. More hands would be useful with packing up and carrying the stuff to the ship. Besides, they all were excited to deliver the good news. Sadly, it was not every day that slaves got freed. 

///

This time it was Shmi who opened the door to them, looking suspiciously at Qui-Gon and Tholme before noticing Obi-Wan. "Oh, you came back so soon."  
"Yes, fortunately the business with Watto didn't take long. These are Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Tholme who accompanied me to the city. Our fourth member is back on our ship," he added introducing them. Both Jedi bowed politely.  
Shmi nodded to them respectfully and waved them inside. "Anakin's still sleeping, but I have a feeling he won't be for long." Just as she finished, the patter of small feet sounded from the other room. The noise was the only warning Obi-Wan got before Anakin barrelled to his legs once again. He more sensed than saw even Qui-Gon, not to mention Tholme, starting at the surprise arrival.  
"Obi-Wan! You're back!" "Hello, Ani. Yes, I am back and I have good news," Obi-Wan crouched down to small boy's level. "You and your mother are free now."  
He saw little Anakin's blue eyes widen and then starting to fill with tears. Obi-Wan started to panic at the unexpected reaction just as the little boy jumped to his arms, flinging his hands around his neck. "Thank you, I knew you could do it. Why am I crying now, I can't stop," the boy hiccupped through the tears streaming down his face.  
Shmi stepped closer, also looking a bit dazed and emotional. She caressed Anakin's head gently, "Oh, Ani. It's normal to cry."  
"But it isn't!" The little boy insisted, crunching up his face and then hiding it into Obi-Wan's robes, clinging to the man even tighter, who in turn instinctually hugged to boy closer.  
"But it is, sweetheart. Now, you're crying the tears of joy. Just let them come and you'll feel better in no time." Shmi's calm and gentle tone, despite of her own inner complex feelings, helped to calm little Anakin down, and he finally released Obi-Wan.  
He still grabbed Obi-Wan's hand when they moved to another room and sat again beside down in the small couch. Tholme and Qui-Gon had been silent the whole happening, feeling a bit like they were intruding something private.

Tholme cleared his throat, placing the two devices he'd carried on the table. "Here are the controllers to your slave transmitters. I'll deactivate them now, but it'll take some time with no precise tools. The implants will be removed later, at a proper medical facility."  
Anakin perked up at the mention of transmitters and hopped up when Tholme mentioned the problem with tools. "We have tools! Come, I'll show you." The surprised Jedi Master followed the exuberant youngling to a small room, leaving the other adults to consider what to do next. The room Tholme stepped into was extremely small, and its lack of size was emphasised further by the amount of knickknacks and assorted parts filling every possible surface. The boy, however, seemed to know exactly where everything was, as he proceeded to unearth a good collection of different tools meant for precision work.  
"How in the Force did you find all this," he couldn't help asking. The youngling shrugged, "These are mom's. She can fix anything! I have trained too, but I'm not that good yet."  
"I'm sure your mother is a good mechanic," Tholme answered, reaching for the tools he'd need for deactivating the transmitters. "She's the best in the galaxy!" The youngling answered, beaming like a small sun. Tholme couldn't help but smiling back. They youngling's joy was infectious. "How 'bout you help me with the deactivation? I'll show how everything works."  
"Really? That'd be so wizard," the boy exclaimed, his eyes wide. Tholme nodded, the necessary tools gathered. "Grab those pliers and let's go somewhere with more space and light." Anakin snatched the indicated tool and followed Tholme.  
Shmi, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned to look as they came back. "Good news, we have the tools we need so this'll be lot faster." Tholme pointed at smiling Anakin, "And, I have an assistant with me." The boy's beaming face warmed Obi-Wan's heart. He could see the difference between his Anakin and this already so clear. This one was still happy and carefree in a way the older one was not. Was it the more years he'd spent on this horrible planet, or was it something else, he couldn't help wondering. Still, this Anakin now had the chance to grow up free, with his mother free as well. 

As Tholme set to task of deactivating the transmitters with Anakin following the proceedings like a hawk-bat. Qui-Gon went outside to contact Feemor to update him on their progress, which left Obi-Wan and Shmi to start packing. Obi-Wan assisted Shmi, following her directions efficiently and they were nearly done by the time Tholme was finished. "All right, this should do it," he said. "Would you like to do it?" he asked Shmi, who eagerly stepped forward. Finally they'd be free of the hated transmitter. She pressed the buttons with no little vindication, feeling the burden she'd carried with him for years lift, as the transmitters powered down permanently. They were free. She scooped grinning Anakin up to her arms and swung him around, "We're free, Ani. We're free!" The three Jedi stood aside, looking at the sight with warm hearts. They all could feel the Force practically singing with happiness. 

///

They all carried their part of Shmi and Anakin's belongings. Even Anakin carried something, a small backpack filled with his tools, a small stuffed tooka doll that he carried in his hands, that Obi-Wan couldn't remember seeing his Anakin having. Nevertheless, the doll seemed to be really important to little Anakin. There were no feelings of longing as they departed; neither Shmi nor Anakin looked back when they walked out of their former home. Shmi said goodbyes to some of the vendors down the street, and one of them, an old woman selling fruits gave them some of her ware. "It's a gift. May your life be free," she said earnestly, shaking Shmi's hand.  
Qui-Gon almost ran into a slight trouble, as some of the sabacc den players spotted him. Some accusations of cheating may or may not have been shouted, but no one tried to fight with him, maybe sensing that it wouldn't be wise to fight with the tall man and his friends. Otherwise the journey back to the ship was peaceful. Feemor had managed to keep the ship intact, all systems still worked and their cargo was loaded swiftly. No one spoke of it out loud, but everyone wanted out of the planet as soon as possible. Tholme went to run the pre-flight checks, leaving the others to find seats. Shmi and Anakin sat side by side, both of their eyes glued on a small port window, Anakin hugging his tooka doll to his chest. The glare of the twin suns changed to the light of the countless stars which reflected the unshed tears on their eyes, as the ship cleared the atmosphere.  
"We're free…," Anakin whispered. "Preparing a jump to hyperspace," Tholme announced and the ship shuddered lightly as the hyperdrive powered up. The space around them changed to the blue flow, finally erasing Tatooine from their sight.  
"The next stop, Coruscant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this didn't disappoint you all too much! :D


	12. Bully for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Temple there is more Drama ahead for Anakin and young Obi-Wan. Still, something good comes out of it.

His master would be away for minimum of eight days, more if anything delaying happened while they were on Tatooine. Anakin couldn't help but feeling nervous. He'd inspected their ship, _The Blue Catalyst_ , before they'd left and told Obi-Wan everything he'd thought was worth knowing. It was all he'd been able to do. What if something happened? The Hutts were horrible, the whole planet was horrible. It was not _safe_. And he wouldn't be there to help if his Master got into trouble. He felt the first stirrings of anger feeding on his powerlessness. Shaking his head he straightened up. Fretting wouldn't change it though, so he'd made extra effort to concentrate on his coursework and taking the leftover time to hang out with his friends and visit the small Obi-Wan in the crèche. That was where he was on his way at the moment.  
Nodding respectfully at the Masters walking by and greeting the fellow Padawans, he arrived at the crèche bit later than he'd planned. He had a usual time for his visits at the late afternoon after the classes finished, but now he run a good half an hour late, thanks to a practise duel he'd had with Master Drallig's Padawan, Hieno. He walked in the crèche, greeting the crèche Master Aura J'sto, a tall and bald alien with a blue and white patterned skin. Anakin had gotten to know her quite well, as he visited the crèche so often, and he found her to be very kind and understanding. Still, if one made the error of mistreating her younglings, her wrath knew no boundaries, if in a very Jedi like way of staring the opponent down and then giving them a lecture they'd remember a long time.  
She waved at him, smiling warmly. "You'll be looking for young Kenobi, correct?" Anakin nodded, "Yes. I'm a bit later than usual, had to complete a practise duel with Padawan Hieno." Master J'sto just shook her head, "You younglings and your endless energy. I think you'll find Obi-Wan at the last room on the right." 

Nodding his thanks, Anakin set to find Obi-Wan. As he walked towards the door he could hear someone talking inside. It wasn't Obi-Wan which gave him a stop, before he walked silently to the ajar door and peered inside. He could see Obi-Wan sitting on a corner with his head bowed down, hugging his knees to his chest with both hands. In front of him, partially blocking him from the view stood three boys that looked to be around his age.  
"-it's no wonder you have no friends, _Oafy-Wan_." He caught only the end of the sentence but the venom dripping from the words was unmistakable. Anakin was just about to storm into the room and give the bullies a piece of his mind when the Force nudged him to wait. He rebelled against the suggestion, but it came again, this time more insistent. _Wait. Watch_. It felt somehow important, and so he gave in.  
Another boy continued, leaning down to talk straight to Obi-Wan. "Bruck's right. Don't think we didn't notice your new friend not coming today. No wonder, I bet he got bored with you too." Third one huffed. "You're really a good for nothing. I bet no Master is going to want you for a Padawan. You're so _clumsy_! All you do is read."  
The middle boy, apparently the infamous Bruck, continued. "You'll never be good enough, Oafy! Do you think any Master would really take you? You'd be just a danger to them; you'd probably even get them killed because of your clumsiness."  
At this point, Anakin decided he'd heard enough. Knowing what his Obi-Wan had gone through with the death of Qui-Gon, he just couldn't listen anymore. "All right, that's enough." He said in his strictest tone, surprising even himself with how in control and menacing he sounded. "Do you think any Master would want any of you as Padawans, knowing what kind of people you are?" He stopped to glare at the now scared initiates before drawing in breath and continuing, not even bothering to control his volume any longer. "How you treat the other around you tell so much about yourself. Belittling and tormenting others to elevate yourselves? That's not the Jedi way, and you all should be ashamed of yourselves!"  
He was just about to continue, before a calming hand stopped him. He started and turned to see Master J'sto standing beside him, radiating very tightly controlled fury. 

"Initiates Chun, Aalto and Suola, you will apologise to initiate Kenobi _immediately_." Her tone left no chance of disobeying and so the scared trio bowed and murmured their at least on Anakin's opinion clearly insincere apologies.  
"Good. Padawan Skywalker, if you'd escort initiate Kenobi somewhere more comfortable? Just bring him back before their bedtime." Anakin nodded, walking over to the corner, where noticeably shook Obi-Wan sat unmoving, with barely concealed tears on his eyes.  
"All right, come here," he murmured and to the youngling's surprise, hefted him up to his arms and carried him away, glaring murderously at the three initiates on his way out.  
As he excited the room he heard Master J'usto starting her lecture. "You behaviour is despicable! All the youngling in my crèche are brothers and sisters both in the Order and in the Force. How you could torment your brother so, I can't understand. All of you are going to see the Mind Healers three times a week to talk explain yourselves, and more precisely, why you felt the need to do it. I'll also inform Master Yoda and the Council of this. This ends now."  
The voice faded as he walked down the hallway. The youngling on his arms sniffed loudly and croaked, "You can let me down now, please." Anakin huffed and carefully lowered Obi-Wan down. "Here. Now, what do you say if we go somewhere new for a chance? Now what Master J'sto has given you permission and all?"  
He smiled down gently at the lost looking youngling, "Believe me; you're going to like it." Obi-Wan nodded finally, looking still a bit unsure. "Okay." 

///

About an hour later saw both of them sitting on a seemingly dingy but homey diner at the middle levels of Coruscant. It was blindingly obvious that Obi-Wan had never been outside of the Temple before, as he stared everything with infectious wonder on his eyes. At the moment, his attention was completely swallowed by an enormous bowl of nerf milk ice cream with mixed flavours, which he devoured in an enviable rate. Anakin ate his smaller portion much slower, eyeing with barely disguised horror as the youngling destroyed the sundae.  
Looking around, he noted the small differences between the diner he'd went to with Obi-Wan in their world and this one. The owner, an enormous Besalisk named Dexter Jettster, was exactly the same in both worlds, as far as he could tell. Qui-Gon had surprised him and Obi-Wan shortly after their revelation by bringing them to Dex's Diner. Since then, he'd come a few times with the older Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Somehow, it seemed right to be the one to introduce this Obi-Wan to Dex's Diner. As far as he could tell, youngling seemed to love the place. After the initial nervousness around the huge Besalisk, he'd quickly warmed up to him, as had the diner owner to him. A testament to this was the enormous sundae which he had almost finished eating.  
"This is so good," the youngling mumbled with his mouth full. "I've never tasted this before." Anakin raised his brows at that. "Really? They never offered it in the Temple?" Obi-Wan shook his head and gulped down another spoonful. He was glad that Obi-Wan had cheered up after what had happened earlier. 

They walked up the side stairs of the Temple and after checking the time Anakin decided to keep Obi-Wan with him a while longer. He led the curious youngling to his and Obi-Wan's quarters. "You share these with you Master?" He could see Obi-Wan twirling around, trying to take everything in at the same time. "Yes. One day you'll share quarters with your future Master too," he answered smiling. He saw Obi-Wan's smile falling away and cursed himself for bringing the issue of future Masters up. He scrambled to find something useful to say to the now forlorn looking youngling, but he beat him to it.  
"I'm never going to find a Master." The surety of boy's conviction that he'd never be chosen was both astounding and heart breaking. "Why do you say so?" Anakin asked as he led young Obi-Wan to the sitting room and sat him down on the couch. "Don't tell me you actually believed what those bullies said to you?" He continued in an unbelieving tone. The boy just curled inward, hugging his knees to his chest and didn't answer. "Obi-Wan, listen to me," Anakin implored and didn't continue before the youngling raised his head and looked at him.  
"You should never believe what people like them say. What they say isn't true, it's just meant to hurt." He sat down next to Obi-Wan. "I'm just surprised no one noticed it before, not even Master J'sto. I thought she'd be more observant."  
"She never saw any of it," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Bruck and the others always behaved when she was around, it's not her fault that she didn't notice." Anakin shook his head lightly. "Why didn't you ever tell her?" Obi-Wan raised his head, the look on his face eerily familiar to those of Anakin's Masters. "I'm a Jedi; I can take care of myself."  
"You are still young, you're not supposed to take care of everything on your own. Besides, it's her job to take care of you all. You're her younglings," Anakin countered, drawing on his memories about his mother and her wise words. Kriff, he really wasn't the right person for this. He never knew what to say.  
"No one else should worry about my problems," Obi-Wan insisted. "I'll learn how not to care about Bruck and his friends. _There is no emotion, there is peace_." Hearing the youngling quoting the Code, especially the part condemning feelings, as if it was his lifeline, lead Anakin to come to a decision. He wouldn't take the easy way out, they'd talk about this even if it was the last thing he'd do.  
He stood up. "Okay, come here," he said and waved Obi-Wan to follow him. They sat down on the empty floor space by the windows, which he and his Master used for meditation. "Now, we're going to talk, and then we're going to meditate on what we've talked about. Okay?" Obi-Wan looked wary but still nodded.  
"Good. Let's begin. Tell me about your friends." 

The rest of the conversation went on with Anakin asking questions about Obi-Wan and his life, his friends, how he'd met Bruck the first time. He didn't address the issue with bullying and the lack of self-worth but edged the topic with other questions. As the time went by, Obi-Wan started talking more. He really liked to tell Anakin more about his absent friends, still quarantined for a week. It seemed that the bullying had escalated when they'd gotten sick, leaving Obi-Wan alone for the first time on his stay in the crèche.  
"I walked into Bruck one day in a crowded hallway and he fell over in front of a group of Masters. He really didn't like it and didn't believe me when I told him it was an accident. He thinks I did it on purpose. Ever since, he's been after me." Quite a basic thing really, Anakin gathered. Perceived humiliation added to Obi-Wan's better academic accomplishments, creating hostility and jealousy. He said as much to Obi-Wan, who stopped looking surprised. "I hadn't thought it like that," he admitted. "I tried not to think about it at all."  
"Believe me, I understand," Anakin answered. "Now, let's meditate. Concentrate on your feelings, face them and release them on the Force. Remember what we just talked about." Youngling seemed to enter to a meditative trance with enviable ease, but Anakin struggled to do the same. Meditation had never been easy to him, and even though it had gotten easier after arriving here, he still struggled with calming his mind enough sometimes. When he finally entered to the deeper stage of trance, immersed into the Force, he felt Obi-Wan waiting for him there. Offering him a steady flow of encouragement, he set to guard the youngling's meditation. He felt strong emotions warring within Obi-Wan, how he struggled to face them and process them, finally releasing them to the Force. Monitoring Obi-Wan's meticulous work, he felt his mind wandering so he almost missed Obi-Wan finishing. They both surfaced from the meditation at the same time. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes couple of times before talking. "I feel much better now, thank you."  
Anakin could feel that what Obi-Wan said was true, the Force felt lighter and less troubled around him than it had been before. "You don't need to thank me, you faced your feelings all by yourself. Well done." Afterwards he walked Obi-Wan back to the crèche where Master J'sto was waiting for him. She surprised both Obi-Wan and Anakin by hugging Obi-Wan. After brief hesitation Obi-Wan hugged her back, looking all for his Jedi training just a child looking for comfort in their parent. Anakin left shortly after, promising to visit the following day. 

/// 

When he came back to the crèche, he found happier looking Obi-Wan waiting for him. He told Anakin that he'd talked some more with Master J'sto and he would be seeing a Mind Healer too. He didn't seem to be bothered by the order and Anakin took it as a good sign. Watching Obi-Wan talking animatedly about some obscure fact he'd just read on his datapad, he decided that it was the time to make older Obi-Wan finally come down to visit. His younger version really needed more support than he could offer. And Anakin knew no one better at helping others than his Master. It still kind of escaped him though how the younger version of him was so bad at taking care of himself. He'd thought his Master was bad a self-care but younger him won even him. Looking at Obi-Wan smiling as he told him about Corellian sand panther, Anakin made a decision. He'd make his Master come to crèche to see his younger self. He's evaded this long enough; I'm going to make him see how wrong he was deciding not to come here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised the "attempt at humor" tag really isn't a lie. This story has really turned out to be a lot less funny than when I initially intended (and it has about 78% more angst than I had planned). The character of Aura J'sto is dedicated to my dear friend (you know who you are ;) ).  
> Sand panthers are venomous, and a legit thing according to Wookieepedia.  
> Also, Happy (late) New Year all and thanks for reading!


	13. Conversations and a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back to Coruscant.

Anakin received a word of _The Blue Catalyst_ , the freighter his Master and other's travelled in, would arrive in the Temple the same day. He'd gotten steadily more worried as days passed, getting distracted on his lessons and not sleeping well. As a result, he'd been somewhat irritable towards almost everyone, with the exception of younger Obi-Wan, which he was seriously considering coming up a nickname to call, as continuously differing between the young and the old version was tiring. Anakin had visited him in the crèche every day, and was visiting him the moment the news came in from that his Master was coming back. Obi-Wan noticed his change of demeanour.  
"What is it? Did you have good news?" Younger boy's informal way of addressing Anakin was an indication of their friendship, already stronger than it had been at the beginning.  
"My Master is finally returning," Anakin answered, smiling. He signed off the message, memorizing the time and the number of the landing platform, deciding to be there to greet his Master. Then he realised something else; the fact that his Master had come back meant that he'd succeeded in freeing his mother. On his mind, there was no question that Obi-Wan had succeeded; the prospect of failure had never crossed his mind. Nonetheless, Anakin had mixed emotions about seeing his mother again. There was no question that he wanted very much to see her, but at the same time he despaired over the fact that she wasn't _his_ mother. No she wasn't, was she? She was a version of his mother, yes, but not the one that had raised him. It didn't affect his desire to see her freed, living free and away from the cruelness and dangers of Tatooine, but still he found himself fearing seeing her in person. So far, he'd managed to dodge the questions he didn't want to think about by concentrating on worrying about Obi-Wan and the others. Now that they'd be coming back, he found out that there was no evading them anymore. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't like me? Carefully burying the negative thoughts and releasing the distress he felt to the Force, he resolved to concentrate on the positive ones. Master Obi-Wan was coming back, they were all okay. It would all be fine. Tugging of his robe sleeve brought him back to the present, and he realised Obi-Wan had spoken to him and he hadn't answered. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
Obi-Wan frowned, the look on his young face so disturbingly similar to his older counterpart that Anakin couldn't help feeling amused. "Are you okay? You look suddenly worried." Anakin scratched his brow. "I'm okay, I just realised something I hadn't thought about earlier." Obi-Wan looked doubtful but nodded, "If you say so."  
"I say so," Anakin said back, smiling. "I have cut this visit a bit short, I have to clean our rooms before Master comes back and sees the mess I've made there. I'll come back to visit as soon as I can." 

///

On board _The Blue Catalyst_ , the journey to Coruscant had gone slightly less peacefully than their journey to Tatooine had gone. Anakin had tired fast after his initial burst of energy at their departure from Tatooine, and had quickly fallen asleep. Shmi had carried him to the cabin the Jedi had given to them to use, and he'd slept a long time. He'd woken up to seeing his mother sleeping beside him. He tested the mattress they slept on, marvelling its softness. Taking good care not to wake up his mom, he rolled out of the bed and grabbed his beloved tooka doll. He sneaked to the door of the cabin and peered outside. He saw short corridor, empty at the moment, and slipped out of the cabin, intent on exploring the ship. Anakin walked the corridor, finding himself on the big room they'd been on when the ship had left Tatooine. It was empty otherwise for one Jedi sitting on a chair, reading a datapad with a mug of steaming drink of some kind within his reach.  
As Anakin sneaked stealthily closer, Obi-Wan raised his head from his reading, smiling at the newcomer. "Hello there, did you sleep well?" Anakin nodded enthusiastically, suddenly feeling a bit shy for no reason he could recognise. Obi-Wan gestured for him to come closer and he did, sitting on the other chair. "Your mother's still sleeping?" Anakin nodded, playing with the strand of string escaped from his doll.  
"Yes, beds here are wizard!" Shivering at the colder temperature, he added, "Even though it's kinda cold in here." Obi-Wan reached over and picked up a worn quilt, passing it over to Anakin. "Here, this'll keep you warm.  
They both fell into a comfortable silence, Anakin still tired despite of his sleep earlier and now lulled again by the warmth of the guilt, Obi-Wan not feeling the need to speak. Still, it was Anakin who talked next, "Is older me bad?" He asked in a small voice, eyes downcast. Obi-Wan felt thrown at the question, "What do you mean?"  
Anakin raised his eyes, looking solemn, "It's just… The things I saw in my dreams, he did something bad in them." Obi-Wan swallowed, instinctually reaching for the Force to guide him before attempting to answer. "You saw something bad happening in your dreams because of older you?" Anakin nodded wrapping himself deeper into quilt.  
"There was a bad man and he made it so that I became bad too." Obi-Wan shivered; there was no question as to who the 'bad man' Anakin referred to was. _Palpatine_. "It's not going to happen," he said then in his most reassuring tone. "We've already changed it, my Anakin and I. We told the Jedi Council who the bad man is; they will take care of him."  
Anakin looked relieved, shrugging of the topic as only children can, changing it completely. "Will me and mom live in the Temple?"  
Obi-Wan leaned back, drawing a hand through his beard. "If you want to. We'll have to take you first to the Temple, to have your implants removed, but after that you are both free. If you want to stay in the Temple, I'd imagine you'd be accepted into the crèche and your mother can find some work in the city or within the Temple."  
Anakin's eyes shined at the mention of living in the Temple. He'd always wanted to be a Jedi, even more after the dreams started despite the bits he didn't like and made him sad. It didn't matter now; Obi-Wan would make it all better. "I can be a Jedi?" He asked, not able to contain his happiness, "Wizard!"  
They talked for a while, Obi-Wan answering to Anakin's questions about the Temple, about Coruscant, about the ship they were on, going on and on until Anakin got sleepy again. He escorted the half-sleeping boy back to his mother and went to sleep himself. 

The next day saw Feemor entertaining their guests as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat down with Tholme to have the talk they'd promised to him. Feemor had looked at them questioningly before noticing Tholme's determined look and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's apologetic ones. It seemed they'd got caught at last. He shrugged and turned his attention back to little Anakin, who wanted to know more about Coruscant. He'd known about the whole different universe business a while now. It paid well to know the computer systems in and out.  
The three Jedi chose to talk in the cockpit, as the rest of the ship was pretty much the repurposed cargo hold, one bigger cabin in which Shmi and Anakin were staying and two other tiny more nooks than cabins, fitted just cots and not much else. Tholme sat on his place at the pilot's seat and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fitted themselves in with some difficulties, Qui-Gon slotting himself on a co-pilot's seat which was clearly intended for someone shorter than him, and Obi-Wan leaning on the backseat, not bothering to sit.  
"So, I can guess some of what you're going to say," Tholme started as soon as they all were in. Obi-Wan nodded back. "I'd assume so. I gather you've noticed that they're the same person by now."  
Tholme snorted. "I've got two working eyes, don't I? So what is it, clones?"  
Qui-Gon cut in before Obi-Wan could answer, "Better. Obi-Wan and his padawan are from other universe all together."  
Tholme stared at both of them looking like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or be affronted. "You really expect me to believe that?" Obi-Wan, finished with his staring of Qui-Gon, turned his attention to Tholme.  
"I'm afraid that what Qui-Gon says is true. Anakin and I appeared to your Temple, sent by some kind of Force entity to save this universe."  
Tholme scratched his head, looking still a bit like he didn't believe them. "You do realise that sounds like a plot to some second grade holodrama?"  
"Oh believe me, I do. Nevertheless, it is the truth," Obi-Wan answered with an explosive sigh. Qui-Gon gave a little _ha_ at that, "Imagine my surprise realising that Obi-Wan here had been Padawan of the alternate me."  
Tholme's mouth fell open, "What? No way would anyone trust you rascal with an apprentice anymore." Neither Tholme nor Obi-Wan noticed a minute expression of hurt passing Qui-Gon's face at response to other's joke.  
"Still, they did over there. I'd say the alternate me did all right, look at how fine he turned out," Qui-Gon said gesturing extravagantly at Obi-Wan, his tone light.  
"Please stop, both of you," Obi-Wan said, embarrassed. To Tholme he said, "Anakin and I aren't from here, and we aren't even from this time. We were thrown backwards in time as well. That's how I knew where Shmi would be."  
Tholme sat there, thinking for a moment, "But you didn't know a smaller version of Anakin would be there, am I right? You looked too surprised to see him."  
Obi-Wan nodded, "You are right, there seems to be some differences between where I came and here. Anakin shouldn't have been born yet, in my world he wouldn't have for some time. It was quite a surprise to find him there, with Shmi," smiling warmly he continued, "but a very pleasant surprise nonetheless."  
Tholme didn't let him or Qui-Gon go before grilling them more. Before they went, he stopped them. "Might I enquire as to when _the kriff_ are you going to tell this all to Feemor?"  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon traded a look, shrugging and Qui-Gon answered, "He already knows, I bet he sliced the Temple network before leaving, and if he didn't believe it, I'd say he believes now that we have little Anakin on board."  
Tholme still didn't look convinced. "He really doesn't like to talk important things, you know that. It's no wonder he decided to keep silent. Besides, neither of you were supposed to know, as per Council orders."  
At that, Tholme snorted loudly, "As if you'd ever listened to them. Very well, I believe you."

During the rest of the journey back, Obi-Wan talked with Shmi many times. She'd been understandably still slightly vary of them, her and her son's future being on their hands now, even though they were free. She'd expressed her concerns to Obi-Wan as well, surprisingly direct after some initial hesitation.  
"I want to know what you're going to do with us next," she said sternly, sitting down across from Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan held his hands up placating, "You have no cause for concern, please. I apologise I didn't do this before, but here, these are yours and Anakin's," he said depositing the bag containing the leftover wupiupi to Shmi's lap.  
"It's what we have left, and we want you to have it. It's not much, but it'll help you to start a new life. Shmi opened up the bad, her eyes widening. "Not much? This is at least-" Obi-Wan cut in, smiling impishly, "Not much, as I said. We'll just tell the Jedi Council that your former owner strikes a hard bargain and we've nothing left." Shmi shut the bag, her eyes moist but with a wide smile, "Thank you."  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "It really is the least we can do. As for your original question, we're going to take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to have your implants removed. After that, you are free to do was you wish. I'd really like you and Anakin to stay in the Temple, but I understand if you want to relocate somewhere else, Naboo and Alderaan are quite lovely places to live, for example."  
Shmi sat there, not quite five seconds of silence. "What would we do in your Temple, if we decided to stay there?" She asked then.  
Obi-Wan, having already thought about it long before, going over the options had an answer ready. "I have no doubt that Anakin will be accepted into the crèche to start his Jedi training, and as for you, I've similarly no doubt that a mechanic of your skills would be more than welcome to the Temple."  
He'd discovered Shmi's considerable skills and knowledge during their journey, as she single-handedly repaired their malfunctioning food processor with ease that left the Jedi watching her work with their jaws hanging.  
"You'd really let me stay in the Temple with Anakin? I thought your Code forbids it," she said still looking dubious. She'd read a lot about the Jedi and their customs during their journey, including the bits about the Code. Obi-Wan took a breath, considering how to best explain. "That is true, I can't deny it. Still, there has been some changes made already, and there will be more made in the future. You staying in the Temple and in contact with Anakin would be just the start of it."  
Shmi eyed him, eyes sharp, "So, you are thinking about changing your Code, just like that? Surely it can't be because of us." Obi-Wan nodded, conceding the point, "Not only because of you, but in part. When my Anakin and I came here, we brought with us a warning, from the Force. It quite clearly wished us to change things." Shmi hummed thoughtfully, relaxing a little. "So, you decided to change your Code."  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard, equally thoughtful, "The Code is in many ways, the backbone of our existence as a Jedi, as an Order. To change it is no small thing but still, it needs to be done." They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Obi-Wan considered what he'd said about the Code. It was the first time he'd said it out loud so directly, but he couldn't deny that it felt right; the Code had to change. The Force hummed in affirmation. Shmi considered what she'd just heard, weighting the options of staying or going. She longed to be completely free, of the slavery, of the Jedi Order telling her and Anakin what to do.  
Still, she knew there really was no comparing the two, likewise she doubted that the Jedi would ever control her like Watto and her other previous owners had. What Knight Kenobi, Obi-Wan, had said about staying in the Temple, as a worker, seeing Anakin, sounded very tempting. She missed working with machines already, needing something to tinker with, her hands growing restless with nothing to do. She knew well that Anakin wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi, even before he'd started dreaming about it. Considering the situation, she had only one issue with the idea of living in the Temple, and she said that to Obi-Wan.  
"If Anakin becomes a Jedi, can you be sure that the future you saw, the one you came to change does not come true?" The Jedi frowned, bemused by the surprising question, but still nodded. "The Council is taking care of it, we're taking care of it. It'll not pass."  
Shmi breathed in and out deeply, resolve strengthening. "I think it's best if you heard what I saw in the last dream I saw before you came. Is there a way I can share it with you?" She asked.  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I could try and use the Force. I've felt that you have some measure of Force sensitivity, even if it isn't enough to actually use the Force. You wouldn't have dreamed otherwise. If I reach out with the Force, at the same time as you concentrate on the dream you saw, I should be able to see it as well."  
Not wasting any time, they arranged themselves on the floor, sitting cross legged. 

Obi-Wan breathed in, reaching for the Force and directing his concentration to Shmi. He felt himself getting sucked in the dream, no vision, she had seen. What followed were flashes of red and black, green and blue, fragments of voices, shouting. A barrage of emotions, chaos really, the hurt, the rage, confusion, despair. Then it hit him, at the same moment as the flashes suddenly stopped. He'd seen it before, he'd lived it before.  
What Shmi showed him was from another point of view, and with a startle he realised it must've been what Anakin had seen.  
_Mustafar_ , some part of his mind whispered at him, the same part of his mind he'd hidden that part of the vision, when the entity had showed it to him. He'd wanted to remember it, but had still forgotten that it existed. Now, it all came back to him. Seeing it for the second time did nothing to ease the pain, but at this time Obi-Wan stubbornly clung to his senses and exited the vision still conscious. An improvement, surely, he thought dazedly before noticing that he and Shmi had gotten audience.  
"Are you all right?" He couldn't tell who asked it, but he nodded, breath still heaving. "I am _never_ travelling to Mustafar," he mumbled before continuing out loud, "Yes, I am. Are you all right, Shmi?"  
She did seen so, a bit startled maybe at his reaction, but otherwise fine. "Yes I am."  
Qui-Gon stepped closer and helped Obi-Wan to stand, leading him to one of the chairs. Mock-stern he said, "Now, what have I said about playing with visions?" Obi-Wan made a rude gesture back at him, not bothering to waste his breath answering. "How rude," Qui-Gon said, amused.  
Tholme helped Shmi up, sitting her to another chair, as Feemor busied himself by making them tea. "Is Anakin still sleeping?" Shmi asked them. "Yes, he is," Tholme answered. Shmi nodded and rose, no doubt wanting some privacy, "I should go and check him." She left the Jedi to cargo hold, all of them turning to look at Obi-Wan.  
"Well, what was that all about?" It was Feemor, who asked. Qui-Gon added, "And no rude gestures this time, please." Obi-Wan groaned, but took the offered cup.

About half a day of their travel left, Shmi went to talk to Obi-Wan and found him sitting on the floor with Anakin, showing something on a datapad to him. She sat down with them, not interrupting their chat, and didn't speak before they finished talking.  
"I've decided," she announced to them. "We'll stay at the Temple, if you want to," she said, directing his last words to Anakin, who looked at her with big eyes. "I want to!" He answered enthusiastically, practically levitating with happiness.  
Shmi nodded, decision made. "I hope we're still welcome to stay," she said then, glancing at Obi-Wan, who reassured her, "Of course you are. Nothing is going to change it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's theme seems to be 'Obi-Wan gets roasted (first by Tholme, then by Shmi)'


	14. The Team Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double everything, the homecoming at last.

Anakin was waiting at the landing pad just in time as _The Blue Catalyst_ set down. He'd cleaned the rooms (in a hurry while cursing his skills to create such a mess in one week), changed clean robes on and ran to get there in time. Aboard, he could sense his Master clearly for the first time in over a week, and he felt the tension he'd unconsciously carried bleeding away.  
_Hello, Master. Welcome back_ , he sent quietly. _Hello there, my Padawan_ , the answer came back, warming his mind. _I'm glad to be back_. Then, after a short pause his Master continued, _Be ready, there might be some surprises for you aboard_. Message came accompanied with separate images, so jumbled that Anakin couldn't get a proper sense out of them. Before he could question Obi-Wan further, the ramp of _The Blue Catalyst_ begun to lower. Anakin walked closer and as such, was the first whom the little Anakin saw when he ran outside, not heeding the Jedi who tried to get him to wait.  
" _You're_ the bigger me!" The youngling shouted, running towards the older Anakin. Older Anakin stopped, surprised. "What the krif-", He didn't get any further with his curse before the smaller version of him collided with his legs, blue eyes peering up at him from under a mop of blond hair. Did I really look like that? He wondered absent-mindedly.  
"You look dumb, you know that?" The little Anakin blurted. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "If you hurt mom, I'll never forgive you."  
Older Anakin looked down at his own younger face, looking as solemn as it could, and merely nodded back, not finding the words to answer. Little Anakin looked back at him for a second before deeming the answer acceptable. His face changed expression so fast it was dizzying to follow, from suspicion to pure enthusiasm in one heartbeat. "It's so wizard! Mom and I are free, I have a brother, and I'm gonna be a Jedi!"  
Older version of him just stood there, dazedly looking as younger him danced around him, giddy. He awoke from his daze when his Master walked to him, tailed by the others. He received a quick but surprising one-armed hug from his Master, before he stepped aside to let Shmi to talk to Anakin. They stood there on a landing pad, just looking at each other. Shmi looked at her son, as there really was no question of it, he _was_ her son, whether he was from her universe of not. He was already almost her height, looking a bit gangly as teens did, dressed all proper in Jedi robes and looking very uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. She recognised the same look she'd seen on her son's (younger son's, she corrected herself) face so many times before. Anakin looked at his mom, much younger than he remembered seeing her, standing in front of him and finally free. He didn't find any words to say, just stood there, marvelling the fact that she was there. Shmi stepped finally forwards, taking care not to startle Anakin, taking both of his hands to hers. "My son," she said, tears on her eyes. "You _are_ my son." She drew him in and embraced him, radiating pure love and affection that all sensitive to the Force could feel. Anakin, startled at first but then he clung to her, letting himself to finally believe that it all would be okay.

///

During their reunion, little Anakin had observed them, and seeing that it was all okay, had decided to follow the strange tug he'd felt since they'd arrived. He'd been led this way before, back on Tatooine, and he knew that following it was important. He slipped out of the landing pad easily, other's attention on his mother and his… brother, yes brother. Anakin stepped into a long hallway, marvelling the size of it, as well as how clean it was, no sand anywhere. Something told him the way wasn't long and the tug guided him through it. As it was, Anakin didn't see any other people on his way to wherever the tug was leading him. He stopped at a pair of large doors, leading to big room, more of a hall, decorated with bright colours and pictures, contrasting the uniformly natural toned hallways he'd just walked. He'd liked to stay and look more of the colours and pictures but the tug was insistent, and so he followed. He heard several different voices coming from one of the rooms the bigger hall had doors into, but the tug didn't lead him there. He walked past the door, to the end of a smaller hallway and stepped into one of the rooms there. It was kind of bare, still painted in various tones of blue and held a number of beds, but not much more. On one bed sat a boy, a little older than he was, reading something from a datapad. He felt the tug he'd been following drawing himself closer to the boy.  
"Hey, whatcha reading?" He asked, startling the boy, who raised his head and froze as he saw Anakin standing there.  
"How…? Anakin, is that you?" Little Anakin nodded, "It's me, or one of me more like," and reached over to grab boy's hand, as the tug commanded him to do. Obi-Wan started at the sudden movement, but didn't have the time to evade the hand.  
The moment Anakin touched Obi-Wan, the Force seemed to go utterly still, then explode into motion all at once. Both boys felt it, Obi-Wan understanding what was happening more than Anakin, but still at a loss. The Force itself felt to bind them together, as mind encountered another mind and recognised each other, the bond snapping in place. The whirlwind stopped as soon as it had started, ending with two overwhelmed younglings clinging to each other and Master J'sto running to the room. "What in the Force is going on here?"

///

On the landing pad, the Jedi and Shmi had realised that little Anakin was missing. "Where did he go?" Shmi asked worried and a bit angry. "I told him not to wander off."  
Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him soon; I'll alert the Temple security." They filed out of the landing pad, messaged for people to take care of Shmi and Anakin's belongings and sent a word to the Council of their return. By the time they'd taken care of it and reached the main corridor, Obi-Wan's comm chimed.  
"Crèche Master J'sto here, Knight Kenobi. I believe we have someone you're looking for here in the crèche," the crèche master's voice was slightly shaken even over the comm. "I think it's best if you come here right away, and contact Master Yoda as well." She signed off, leaving Obi-Wan stunned for a second before he turned to face the others.  
"Qui-Gon, could you send for Master Yoda, it seems Shmi, Anakin and I are needed in the crèche. Feemor, Tholme, I thank you for your assistance, and I'll see you as soon as this debacle is over," bowing, he motioned Shmi and Anakin to follow him, as he set his cloak flowing down the hallway, toward the crèche.  
Feemor and Tholme looked after them, and then to each other. Tholme raised his brow, "Wanna grab a bite? I'm famished."  
Feemor nodded. "Yes, please. I need caff too." They turned to look at Qui-Gon who'd just finished his quick call with Master Yoda. "You coming too, Master?" Feemor asked. Qui-Gon considered a second, and then shrugged.  
"Might as well, I have a feeling that they won't be back soon. I do hope everything is all right." 

Back in the crèche, the situation had calmed down somewhat, Master J'sto sitting both the boys down and giving them glasses of blue milk mixed with cocoa powder she had stashed in case of emergencies. He eyed the new youngling, noticing immediately the uncanny resemblance with their most frequent visitor. The boy looked to be a bit younger than Obi-Wan, maybe five or six years old at most and small for a human of his age. The effect was enhanced by the slightly too big and worn clothes he had. The youngling sat nestled against Obi-Wan, who seemed not to mind it, to crèche Master's surprise, instead pushing slightly back to touch. Master J'sto reached for the Force, finding it now calm and practically humming contentment around the two younglings.  
She felt a presence coming closer and turned to face the door just as a Knight she hadn't seen in person before stepped in, followed by an equally unknown woman dressed in non-Temple clothes. Padawan Skywalker stepped in half a step after them, looking frazzled. She smiled at him shortly, concentrating then to the newcomers. She could tell that there was something weirdly familiar about the Knight.  
The younger Obi-Wan felt something coming closer and raised his head as well, looking at the door just the moment the Knight stepped inside. He looked at the man, not figuring out at first what he saw. Then he stood up so fast the little Anakin almost fell over. The man stopped, his gaze falling on Obi-Wan with a strange sense of finality. They looked at each other, the looks on their faces almost identical. 

Shmi hurried to hoist Anakin to her arms as Obi-Wan stepped closer to his younger counterpart. "Hello, Obi-Wan. I am sorry I haven't been here to see you before." Younger Obi-Wan shook his head, unbelieving. "What- , how is this possible? Are you _me?_ " He stumbled on his words, feeling the agitation from before returning with vengeance. Too many strange happenings, too little time. The man, no, it had to be older version of him, stepped closer and slowly stretched out his hand, which the youngling took after hesitating a second.  
The moment they touched, the Force made the connection between them. They both felt it, the minute exchange of flashes of memories and emotions confirming what both of them had already known. Younger Obi-Wan marvelled the extent of controlled power and serenity the older him possessed. "Patience, it'll all come in time," came the amused answer.  
They came back to themselves from wherever the Force had taken them to see Shmi and smaller Anakin, as well as Master J'sto and older Anakin all watching them expectantly. "The Force was just saying hello," older Obi-Wan said with a wry little smile to the others. Master J'sto looked like she'd ask more questions before looking at both Obi-Wan's and deciding that another time would be better.  
Older Anakin stepped closer, giving an awkward little wave at younger Obi-Wan, "Hi there."  
Obi-Wan looked at his older version, then at Anakin and then back again, visibly coming a new realisation. "Anakin, he isn't your Master by any chance?" He asked then, eyes narrowing. Anakin gaped, trying to come up with something to say, but Obi-Wan saved him from answering. "I would be, yes. Before you get angry with my Padawan not telling you anything, however, you should know that this was supposed to be kept a secret by order of the Council." 

"Which followed here is not, I see," came the voice of grand Master Yoda from the door.  
"Master Yoda, you arrived just promptly," Obi-Wan answered bowing lightly, not looking bothered at the least. The old Master gave him a searching look, before making his trademark humming cackle. "Everything proceeding is, as the Force willed it, I see. Good, good."  
Little Anakin chose the moment to wriggle down from his mother's arms and walk to the old Master. He stopped in front of the old Master, looking at him straight in the eyes. "You're really bright and warm even though you look like a troll," he stated before hugging him, surprising everyone in the room. Younger Obi-Wan looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him. _Calling the grand Master a troll to his face!_ Who _did_ that?  
Yoda hummed visibly surprised and tapped him carefully on the back, "Bright you are in the Force as well, young Skywalker. A bright future you shall have here on the Temple too. I see the Force bonded you to the young Kenobi here has."  
As Anakin released him, Yoda turned to face Shmi, who'd mastered her astonishment at the fact that the small green being was a Jedi Master. "Welcome you are, Lady Skywalker. Here at the Temple, you are welcome to stay. Work you want to do for you we will find. Your quarters, arranged should be by now."  
Shmi bowed to the old Master. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Forgive me asking, but what did you mean by Force bonding them? She asked then, looking quizzical and a bit worried.  
The old Master hummed and looked at the younglings, once again standing side by side, looking just ask puzzled as she did. "The Force, sometimes people together it bonds, connection between them creates. Alone, they won't be again, if the bond broken is not." She looked still like she had more to ask, and the younglings looked as well like they hadn't understood. "More, the other Masters and I can tell later. Now, settle you should, here in the Temple first. Remember, good thing, Force bond is. Dangerous, it is not." He said in a calm tone, which seemed to placate Shmi for the moment.  
She thought for a moment before talking again. "Will Anakin stay with me or here in the crèche?" She asked, wanting to know. Yoda hummed before answering, looking at the two boys, nestled together once again.  
"A friend here on the crèche he seems already found. More friends to find, best place to stay, crèche is. To learn from others around him, here he will. Welcome to visit, you are when you want to." Shmi looked at his son, who looked content where he was and nodded. "I understand."  
As Yoda turned his attention to others, she stepped over to the two boys. "I'm Shmi, Anakin's mother," she introduced herself to younger Obi-Wan, who gave her a bow. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," after looking at his older self he added, "the younger one, it seems." Shmi smiled at him, resisting the desire to ruffle his spikey hair, doing it to Anakin instead, who protested loudly.

Yoda had informed Obi-Wan of time of giving their mission report to the Council, as well as evaluating Anakin, which Obi-Wan personally thought wasn't needed, but didn't still protest too vehemently. He had a feeling it would help if he let the Council have some of their traditions. Yoda left soon after, Obi-Wan would bet to talk with Master Windu. He looked over where his Padawan stood with their younger versions and Shmi and walked over.  
He looked at his younger self. "I truly am sorry that I didn't have the courage to come here earlier. I thought it would be better for you not to meet me." His Padawan huffed, "Only you could think that way, Master."  
Younger Obi-Wan looked at him, concentrated and Obi-Wan felt a faint probe in the Force, which he answered. Weak as it was, there were no words, but the message was still clear, he was being an idiot and should stop. Conceding the point, he raised his other brow and nodded the boy, who grinned back. _Force_ , it was strange seeing his own face like that.  
Master J'sto stepped forward, giving a stern look to all of them. "Now, you all. This is a crèche, not a meeting room. If you are finished here, my younglings need peace and quiet after all the excitement."  
Shmi nodded understandingly. "Do you want to stay here? I'll go to see my new quarters now," she said to Anakin. Anakin thought about it a moment and then turned to look at younger Obi-Wan, who after a silent communication shrugged.  
"I'll stay here mom. I have Obi-Wan to keep company here, I'll be okay." Shmi nodded and gave him a quick hug and a kiss to his forehead before following older Obi-Wan and his Padawan outside. 

///

"There are really two of you too? That's so wizard!" He exclaimed as soon as the grown-ups had walked outside escorted by Master J'sto. He beamed at younger Obi-Wan, who looked back at him exasperated. "What, don't look me like that, you know it's cool," Anakin said, giving him a nudge with his elbow.  
He huffed, "Fine. It is pretty fascinating. I just hope he'd talked to me earlier." Anakin stopped his excited wriggling and looked at his new friend, sensing his distress. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan shrugged, drawing his knees up to his chest, "It just feels weird. I've always dreamed that I'd be a Knight someday but I didn't really believe it would happen. And now there's an older me that's a Knight, and he has a Padawan too!"  
Anakin hugged him, fumblingly sending his support via Force at the same time. "You're gonna be a Jedi too! I know it. We're gonna be Jedi together. We have that Force bond thingy too, we're gonna be together no matter what," he stated, his surety bringing comfort to Obi-Wan. "If you say so."  
They sat there in silence, both feeling the strange new connection between them. "What's the "Force" anyway? Everyone keeps mentioning it but I still don't know what it is," Anakin asked then, genuinely curious. Obi-Wan couldn't control his reaction, " _What? You don't know?_ "  
Anakin shrugged, luckily not taking offence on other's incredulous tone, "It's not like I've ever met a Jedi before." Feeling a bit ashamed of his initial reaction, Obi-Wan took a moment to think before answering, "We are taught that the Force is created by all living things in the universe, and it binds all the living things together. We are all part of the Force, it just varies how much people can feel or use it. The Jedi have a deeper connection to it and we can use it and feel it guiding us, unlike non-sensitive people, who don't really feel it."  
He could both see and feel Anakin thinking, could almost see his thoughts and had a feeling he could do it if he just concentrated enough. "So, it binds everyone together but us even more?" Obi-Wan nodded, looking a bit unsure. They hadn't been actually taught anything about the Force bonds, other than they existed.  
"I think I understand now. You're really good teacher, thanks." Obi-Wan shrugged, not knowing how to react to praise. "I just told you what I've been taught, that's all."  
Master J'sto walked back to the room and introduced herself to Anakin, who Obi-Wan could tell liked her already. She escorted them to the common room and introduced Anakin to the rest of the children before taking him, and Obi-Wan who tagged along, to a tour of the crèche. She assigned them both to the same room in the crèche, both on Master Yoda's orders that had come via comm, and her own feelings that told her that they should be kept together.

///

Elsewhere in the Temple, Shmi inspected her new quarters, admiring the clean and well-lit place. She'd been given one of the Knight's quarters, which had a single bigger room with a kitchen nook and a counter. There was a door to a small fresher on the side, and on the other side a door to her small bedroom. There was no balcony, but she had a big window with a view over the city skyline. She'd been left to inspect her quarters alone. Knight Obi-Wan had handed her a pre-programmed comm before he and Anakin went their way, telling her to call him or Anakin if anything came up. With comm and computer access she looked up the routes back to crèche and to the refectory before sitting down, looking at the skyline. She had to pinch herself. "I'm really here. This is real." 

Not far from her, Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived to their quarters. Obi-Wan stepped inside and exaggeratedly looked around before noting. "Strange, I thought I had left my teenage Padawan here alone for a week."  
Pretending to be insulted, Anakin said in his fakest tone and imitating Core accent, "Really Master, I'm offended." Obi-Wan laughed as he hung his cloak by the door. "It's good to be home, Anakin." Anakin smiled at him, feeling truly at peace for the first time in a week. "It's good to have you back, Master."

///

The Council chambers were empty at the moment, but two it's most important members sat and had tea on Mace Windu's quarters.  
"Really, Master Yoda," Mace said in a very weary tone. "There are _more_ of them? And you thought to notify the rest of the Council just when?"  
Yoda merely wiggled his ears, impish look on his eyes. "Don't tell me, you're not going to notify them," Mace sighed and drained half a cup with one sip.  
"A good thing, surprise for them, will be," Yoda said. "Too fixed, has the Council become. Have _I_ become. A time for change, this is. A way to show this to them, is." Mace abandoned the now empty cup to the table and rubbed his brow. "So, you say that the spontaneous Force bond between two younglings will convince those still sceptical in the Council that it is time to change?"  
Yoda just looked at Mace and didn't answer, letting the other to think a while. He did so, which brought to his mind his years as an initiate, Force, he'd thought getting grilled by Master Yoda would end after making it to a Master, but no. Finally, he came to a conclusion, "So the bond represents the will of the Force. Which is… that attachment, which surely is one of the by-products of such a bond, is good?"  
Yoda nodded, satisfied. "And will of the Force, we cannot ignore." They both sat after that on a thoughtful silence, Yoda thinking who knows what and Mace going over just what he had to expect on his next Council session. Nothing pleasant, that was for sure. He could imagine the mayhem only too well. 

Then, he remembered the other topic he'd meant to ask about. "Have there been any news from the Shadows we sent?" Yoda nodded. "The Master of Shadows, reported today back, she has. Located both the Master and the Apprentice, they have. Ready to act, we are when the time to act will be." Mace nodded, "A matter for the next Council session, then. In addition to the Skywalkers."  
"So it is. A small complication, there might be however," the old Master said looking at Mace over the rim of the mug. "An apprentice, Palpatine is still, not a Master yet. Prevented it has not, him to attempt to train an apprentice of his own, though. A very young zabrak, he has taken to train. Still hope for the youngling, there might be."  
Mace raised his brows at that, "That remains to be seen. So who's the Master then? Is it someone we know?" Yoda nodded, looking grave. "None other he is, than the head of the Banking Guild."  
Mace couldn't contain his surprise, would've surely inhaled his tea if he'd had any, " _What?_ Hego Damask is a Sith Lord?" he said, unbelieving. "And you call that a small complication?"  
Yoda waved at his clawed hand dismissively. "Proof of that, we have. Present it to the authorities after, we will." Mace looked dubious but nodded still. "I just hope you're right about this."

///

It took a few days to Shmi to find work she liked, and after getting to know the Temple and her options there, she decided to join the mechanics taking care of repairs in the Temple. She'd get to work with droids and ships as well as various different systems, all the things she knew the best from her previous experience. She'd been in the crèche to see Anakin at least once a day, finding her son enjoying his stay there. She got the summons to meet with the Jedi Council the morning before she'd start working in Temple mechanics. She commed Obi-Wan who told her that they'd all be there, to tell to Council about their journey and report in. "They're going to talk to Anakin too, and evaluate him." She refrained from asking more, trusting Obi-Wan to know better and since he didn't seem worried she figured they'd have nothing to fear.

The Council was waiting for the mixed group when they arrived. Mace looked at the ragtag group and breathed in, already feeling his blood pressure rising. It was bad enough that Qui-Gon smirked and winked at him when he stepped in. The nerve! At least Kenobi, Tholme and Feemor behaved themselves in front of the Council. Then there were the additional Skywalkers to consider. He'd informed the rest of the Council about the issue of two additional Skywalkers before the session, despite of Yoda's protests him ruining all his fun.  
The reactions had ranged from unbelieving, to already resigned, to one or two stray thoughts about "double the trouble" and variations of "I have a bad feeling about this", but mostly they all had been surprisingly welcoming. They'd already gone over the issue of the Force bond beforehand due to both Mace and Yoda suggesting that the formal questioning of the younglings would be too harsh for a newcomer like Skywalker. After some grumbling, the rest of the Council had agreed to only observe the bond from afar during the meeting.  
The woman, Shmi, Mace found to be a calming presence among the whirlwind that was her son. The younger Skywalker looked around the Council chamber with big eyes, broadcasting unintentionally his wonder to all who could feel it, all of the Council included. Mace could feel his fellow Master's amusement at the youngling's reaction and even he had to conceal his smile. It wouldn't do to destroy his carefully cultivated sabaccface because of one youngling.  
He turned his attention to younger Kenobi, who'd come in together with young Skywalker. As far as he knew, they'd been inseparable since the Force bond had spontaneously sprung into existence between them. If he reached out to Force, he could feel it even now, flowing between the two younglings and radiating serenity and rightness, even if the younglings themselves mainly gave off feelings of wonder, and in case of Kenobi, nervousness mixed with awe.  
Mace sat back on his chair, taking his most official look. This was going to be fun. "Shall we begin then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "main story" as it it may be closing its end but the multitude of not-so-main plot bunnies are not. The story is gonna probably scatter somewhat after this (or not!!!) Surprise, I have no idea what I'm doing. :D


	15. The Glitter Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Youngling Duo & mischief.  
> Not a direct continuation from the last chapter since I had trouble writing that one (it might come up later or as a extra story, you never know). For now, some attempt at humour & fluff.

"This really isn't a good idea," Obi-Wan said in a hushed tone. Anakin, or rather Ani, as he and everyone else had started to call the younger Anakin, shrugged and didn't even pause what he was doing. Obi-Wan shifted restlessly but still didn't abandon his post at one of the doorways leading to the crèche.  
"This is a terrible idea; we're going to get into so much trouble." Ani still didn't react, instead pushed an empty container to his hands with a wide grin in his face. "All right, it's done. Let's go and find somewhere to look."  
Obi-Wan shook his head but followed, as he always did, feeling Anakin's amusement via the bond. "Come here," Ani whispered, pulling him to a nook with a decorative bust. It had a direct view to the doorway but was still hidden enough that they wouldn't be seen.  
"Are you really sure about this?" Obi-Wan couldn't help asking. Ani nodded, "Yes I am. Bruck's Mind Healer appointment ends in few minutes and he'll come back through that door. He always does. We just have to wait and watch." And so they did. 

///

Mace Windu had had a pretty messed up day already. It wasn't even midday yet and he was already at the end of his patience. First Yoda had woken him up at dawn (really closer to the middle of the night, in Mace's opinion), just to cackle at him and remind him of their extra Council session before just kriffing off and leaving him there, extremely sleep deprived and really cranky. Afterwards, he'd been buried in paperwork, not having time to go and train, never mind duel, which he'd really looked toward doing. Now he'd finally managed to escape his office, taking a circuitous route back to his quarters to avoid being seen, which took him near crèche. Actually, all the sneaking around made him almost to feel like an initiate again and the nearness of the crèche only intensified the feeling. He peered around, not spying anyone around and stepped into the hallway.  
In their hiding place both Ani and Obi-Wan's eyes widened comically at the sight of Mace Windu appearing in the doorway. "Oh _chssking kri_ -," was all that they had time to say, the obscenity perfectly synchronised, before the Master of the Order stepped right into their trap. What followed was a quite literal explosion of glitter the moment the Jedi stepped through the doorway. At Ani's idea of pranking Bruck (just a harmless little prank, Bruck had really improved after he started the Mind Healer sessions. He'd even talked almost civilly to Obi-Wan) Ani and Obi-Wan had secretly scoured every bit of glitter from the crèche they could find, which there had been surprisingly much (considering that they were at the Jedi Temple and one could think that the Jedi and glitter wouldn't match, which apparently wasn't the case) and used it all for their trap. As a result, the cloud of glitter which enveloped the Jedi was massive.  
"What the-," the rest of the Master Windu's words were a collection of curses not even Ani had heard before. The younglings stood there, petrified. _He's gonna murder us_ , came shared thought. Beneath the initial terror, came the amusement. The sight of the Master of the Order jumping around like a raged lothcat, sputtering the glitter away from his face and managing just to make it billow even more, was just too funny not to make them laugh. And laugh they did. 

Mace heard a repressed laugh and swirled around to look. He saw no other than initiates Skywalker and Kenobi, Skywalker looking like he'd suffocate on his barely hidden laughter and Kenobi looking him like a deer on the headlights, before he too burst into laughter. Laughing didn't stop him from trying to apologise to Mace, and as a result the older Jedi got the explanation in between hiccupped laughs. Ani rolled on the floor, not even trying to hold back his laughter anymore, tears streaming down his red face.  
Obi-Wan soldiered on, "I- It was just so funny, I'm sorry," he said trying to breathe normally, "It wasn't meant for you, I promise, sorry."  
It was about all that Mace got out from them. He stood there, contemplating on the future of the Order and two of its bright new hopes standing, or in Ani's case, rolling, in front of him. He wanted to be appropriately insulted, but found that he couldn't be. If he was being honest, he was rather jealous he'd never come up with such a prank when he'd still been an initiate. Not that he'd ever tell it to the dynamic duo, they'd only get more bad ideas. Now, for the suitable punishment... Mace shook his robe sleeve, watching the multi-coloured glitter, well… glitter, in colours of the rainbow (and then some), and had an amazing idea. Obi-Wan, who was actually paying attention noticed the Master's eyes narrowing alarmingly and taking a kind of unholy gleam.  
He nudged Ani through their bond, _Ani! Ani! Help, he has that look now_. Ani, who'd finally managed to stop crying and or laughing climbed up from the floor. _Oh, he really has that look. We're doomed_.  
Windu crossed his arms, shaking more glitter off, "Now, you two. Pay attention." The younglings straightened up, even Ani and looked at the Master pleadingly. "I will forget this unfortunate accident on one condition," Windu continued. He looked at the pair of younglings standing at attention before him, nodding already feverously. He knew well that revenge was not the Jedi way, but this time he'd decided to make an exception.

///

"Hear I, that you I have to thank for this, I have," the old Master's voice came from the doorway to Mace's quarters, dryer than the sands of Tatooine. Mace turned to look, taking a sip of his tea. The first thing he noticed was the glimmer of glitter, only blue this time. The old Master practically swam on it, leaving a trail of glittering tiny blue pieces after him.  
"It really fits you, Master Yoda," he said then in perfectly neutral tone. His mirth was only belied in his eyes, that twinkled mischievously. He poured the old Master a cup as well. Yoda took the cup and let a small _ha_.  
"Got you too, initiates Kenobi and Skywalker did, I see," he said then observing the remains of the glitter Mace had dragged in before drinking his tea. "Where do you think I got the idea," Mace said, smiling. "Where did they set the trap?"  
"In doorway to my quarters, it was. Noticed it I did not in time," Yoda answered, looking amused as well. "Scrubbing the floors, they now are, as punishment. Betrayed they looked, for some reason."  
Mace shrugged, smiling wickedly. "Well, _I_ promised to forget their accident if they did it, I said nothing about _you_." Yoda shook his head, taking another sip of the delicious tea. "Younglings these days." 

///

"They did _what?_ " Obi-Wan almost inhaled the forkful of the nerf curry he'd been eating. Qui-Gon and Feemor laughed at his expression and Qui-Gon repeated, "They pranked both the Master and the Grand Master of the Order."  
Anakin, sitting beside his Master at the refectory table couldn't help but feeling both proud at the youngling's nerve and slightly annoyed he'd never gotten to do it. On second thought, their former Order wouldn't probably been quite as forgiving if he'd gone and done it there. When Obi-Wan didn't seem to stop his coughing he patted his back, "Breathe, Master."  
Then he turned to look at Feemor and Qui-Gon who observed Obi-Wan's coughing fit looking amused. "So, what exactly did they do? I only heard some rumors and they weren't really specific."  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth but Feemor managed to speak first, radiating unholy glee, stating, "They dosed them both with all the glitter from the crèche." At the other Jedi's disbelieving look he continued. "It's true. I saw the trail of glitter. _And_ both Master Windu's and Yoda's robes glittered when I saw them."  
Obi-Wan had managed to swallow his food and get his breathing back in control. "I can't believe they did that." He shook his head. A short break, "I wish I'd done it when I was an initiate," he admitted, smiling wickedly. "That's going to be the stuff of legends here from now on."  
Anakin's eyes went comically wide. "Master!" He almost squeaked. Qui-Gon laughed so hard that the Jedi on surrounding tables turned to look at them, startled. "Your Master seems to be quite a rebel," he said then and continued laughing at Anakin's betrayed expression. Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder, chuckling himself. "Come now. I know you are peeved that they got the idea first. I wonder...," he turned to Feemor, his eyes gleaming, "did you happen to see if Master Windu's head glittered any more than normally? I bet he shines his head every day. There's no way it's that shiny naturally."  
All of them, Anakin, Feemor and Qui-Gon stopped at his words, not quite believing what they'd just heard. When it really sunk in, they all burst into laughter. Feemor thumped the table with his fist, doing his best trying to breathe while Qui-Gon held his stomach with his hands, shaking with the force of his laughter. Anakin flopped sideways to another empty chair beside him, all but wailing in laughter. It was a long time before any of them was able to talk again and Obi-Wan smiled smugly and sipped his tea while ignoring the questioning looks they got from the rest of the Jedi in the refectory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fillery fluff instead of a plot. Hope you like it regardless.


	16. Kebob Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day's Menu: Sith Kebob Special (finally)

Sheev Palpatine was not amused. He concealed his ire, but deep down he revelled in his hate towards the man that had summoned him so unexpectedly. Like he was some lap dog or lackey to simply order around. Making a _tsk_ ing noice, he straightened in his seat, smoothing his clothes. It wouldn't do well to look anything more than perfect in the presence of his Master. He had already been… displeased with how the Force suddenly seemed Lighter than before, despite all of their plans and manoeuvrings, and had vented that anger on him. _Him_. As it was, Palpatine had no desire to suffer any more punishments. Deep inside, a hidden part of his treacherous mind stewed in rage, swearing that the situation wouldn't be forever. He'd honour the Rule of Two, and the Sith traditions by killing his Master as soon as he had a chance. But the time wasn't right yet, his training wasn't complete yet, and so he would have to suffer this indignity quietly.  
After all, he didn't want his Master paying too much attention to his private endeavours, namely the force sensitive pet he'd acquired recently. He'd use the child as his first test subject, moulding him to the Dark Side, removing all the petty marks of humanity from him, making him an ultimate weapon. Then, someday when he'd find his perfect apprentice he'd already know what to do. Then… with them as his servant, he'd control the galaxy. Palpatine's daydreams were interrupted by his private ship landing on the platform on his Master's private villa. Oh, the things that the amount of money his Master had could buy. Too bad the man had no taste whatsoever. He stepped outside, radiating a carefully cultivated air of light nervousness and compliance, as was expected of a man of his standing and nature visiting to an old mentor. His political persona, after all, had impeccable manners and was a good natured fellow, easy to trust and easy to like. It didn't matter that there was no-one to see his act, it wouldn't do to let it slip when his Master could be watching. He followed servant droids to his Master, not noticing anything amiss, instead concentrating on composing several carefully worded excuses to present to his Master if he asked any unpleasant questions. 

On the shadow of the wall surrounding the remote villa, the attack group of Jedi Shadows were waiting for the right time to move. All of them were trained by the Master of Shadows, and after her rigorous training, completed with the help of consulting several of the oldest holocrons from the time of the Sith Wars, all of the accompanying Jedi were trained in both suppressing their Force presence and their physical tracks. For all purposes, they were invisible to the two Sith. The more they had monitored the both of the Siths, the more it had become clear that there was no other action but to eliminate them for good. There would be no saving either of them, not after what they'd done. The Master of Shadows herself had seen, or had thought she'd seen the very worst that the living beings had to offer to each other. She'd been wrong. After investigating the breadth of corruption, manipulation, violence and pure Darkness oozing from every single carefully hidden thing they'd uncovered, she was more than ready to kill to end it all for good. 'Serving the Light by walking in the Shadows' had been their unofficial motto since the beginning of their part of the Order, but it hadn't never felt as befitting as it had then. Blood on their hands compared to the Sith's plans coming true… it was an easy choice. She signalled silently her companions; it was time. Her last thought was fleeting _May the Force be with us all_ before they set off, towards the distant villa and their enemies. 

Inside, Palpatine had been escorted to his Master's favourite meeting room. Heavily ornamented and tawdry, practically screaming that the owner had money but no taste, it was just another mark for Palpatine of his Master's ultimate unsuitability to lead. He buried his distaste carefully and stepped forward.  
"You summoned me, Master?" He said in his most deferential tone, bowing deeply. His Master, the current Lord of the Sith, Darth Plagueis turned around on his decadent chair. "So I did. I've heard of your little… endeavour with your new pet."  
Palpatine cringed internally, looking carefully for cues on his Master's pale face, since the words didn't offer much. Toneless as his Master's voice was, his face was equally, carefully, expressionless, he was left floundering, even if he didn't show it. "I believe he will be of use to us, if trained appropriately," he said then, taking a gamble.  
The expression on the Muun's face didn't shift, but Palpatine found his airways constricted in a familiar manner his Master favoured. "I do not recall giving you a permission to train anyone," said the Muun in smooth tone radiating coldness. Palpatine hadn't enough oxygen to answer anyway, struggling to stay conscious. After a while, watching his apprentice struggling and enjoying it, the Muun Sith Lord let him go, dropping him on the floor.  
"Remember your place, my apprentice. _I_ am the Master."

While the pair had been engaged on their power games, the Jedi Shadows had infiltrated the house, not tripping a single alarm. Now, ready on their places around the room, they shared a look. The Master of Shadows signalled it was time, choosing to attack the moment the younger Sith was incapacitated. They'd played a dangerous game, leaking the information about the new pet so that the Sith Master would hear about it. It had played out in the end, as she'd hoped it would. She had had a feeling that the Sith Master wouldn't take kindly to his apprentice going over training people behind his back. Now, they had them both on the same place. It had been kind of him to partially incapacitate his apprentice, even, she mused silently.  
The Shadows smashed in the room, surprising both of the Sith Lords. The younger one, Palpatine, had managed to rise up from the floor and call his lightsaber to his hand, even ignite it and parry a couple of blows before one of the Shadows speared through his chest with their blue 'saber. What they hadn't been ready for was the pure explosion of Darkness accompanied by a tremor in the Force, which came the moment the younger Sith died. It threw all of them bodily backwards, including the Sith Master who managed to evade otherwise killing blow from the Master of Shadows thanks to it.  
"Concentrate your attacks, now!" The Master Shadow commended, attacking the Sith Master again. Their enemy was a dangerous one. The pale Muun was more than proficient in lightsaber combat, a true master. He held his ground against seven of the best Shadows the Order had to offer, already having killed three of them. Then, the Master Shadow saw an opening. If she'd take it, if she'd pierce herself to the Sith's blade, it would leave him vulnerable to the other's attacks. The Force told her it was time, she'd be home and her work would be done. Taking a deep breath, she surprised the Sith Master by charging forward and impaling herself to the blade. She injured the Sith Master with her final blow, almost cutting off his hand. She fell to the floor, the last thing she saw was the Sith Master, impaled by three different coloured blades, the blue, green and orange all mingling to one bright light on her misty vision. The call of the Force was there, leading her on as her eyes closed the last time. 

///

The aftermath of the killing off the last two remaining Siths was somewhat less dramatic than most of the Council had expected. The massive amount of evidence gathered by the Shadows of all of their wrongdoings throughout the galaxy silenced those who would have otherwise attacked the Order for taking such a drastic stance. In the end, the case remained internal, due to the delicate nature of many of the Siths' endeavours, particularly those having to do with several planetary governments or even the Senate itself. The Shadows were silently grieving their leader, whose sacrifice had been the key to defeating the Sith Master. Despite the sadness, they still functioned; including the late Shadow Master's second in command, likely thought to be the next Master of the Shadows.  
Of medium height and closer to stocky than delicate, people were usually somewhat surprised to find out that she was a Shadow, or that she was a Jedi. No one had asked her yet what she thought of such promotion, and the answer would've no doubt surprised them. After seeing her old Master cut down in front of her, she'd decided that enough was enough. Her career as a Shadow was over, though she hadn't yet notified the Council of her decision. She meditated long and hard, purging her emotions to the Force almost violently before gathering herself and setting off to finish what they'd started. She took only a speeder and no company with her, setting a course to the secret lair of the late Sith Palpatine. 

She landed in the carefully hidden pad in the middle of the most run-down of the Coruscant's old industrial district. The run-down look was just a careful façade, hiding otherwise a maze of rooms in prime condition. Palpatine had used them as his hideout, and that was where he'd planned to train his new pet. She walked until she got to a one particular door, made fully of metal and bolted shut. She used the Force to open the heavy bolts, pushing the door open and shining light to the otherwise completely dark room.  
"I'm not here to hurt you," she said then, using her most placid tone which still sounded gruff. She had no idea how to deal with children. There was no answer, just a scuffing sound just outside the reach of her lamp.  
"The man who bought you is dead, you are free now." This time her words got a bigger reaction, as a small figure tiptoed closer the light, stopping half at shadows. "He's dead?" The voice was small.  
"Yes, he is. I was there. Do you have anywhere to go?" Maybe the direct honesty was the way to go.  
Head shake; no answer.  
"Do you wish to come with me, then? I'm a Jedi." She said, testing the child's reaction to the words. She couldn't see any automatic scorn at the mention of the Jedi and the small figure, a zabrak boy with red and black patterned skin, now that she could see him, stepped fully into the light.  
"You're a Jedi? Aren't the Jedi bad? That's what the ma- my master said," the boy said, his voice a bit stronger than earlier, still stuttering at the mention of his late owner. She shook her head, taking care not to make any sudden gestures. "We're not bad, and that man isn't you master anymore. You have no master, you're free."  
The little boy wringed his hands together, "But I've got nowhere to go." She stepped slowly forward and reached out, extending slowly her free hand towards the boy. "Come with me then. We can take care of you, we can teach you. You'll have a place with the Jedi."  
The boy looked her dubiously but still stepped forward and took the offered hand. "I still don't believe you. That's just the same as he said. He said he'd teach me, make me powerful. I didn't believe him."  
She snorted, couldn't help it. "We won't promise you any power, that's for sure. We'll teach you to use your gifts to help others in need. That's what the Jedi are for. As for your old 'master'," she said the quotation marks clear in her tone, "he was only ever interested in hurting other people and having more power."  
The Jedi and the little boy walked together out of the hidden compound, and as they stepped outside the doors to outside, the boy stopped, looking up, his eyes wide. "There's so much space, I can see the sky…" She let him look around for a short while before tugging him along towards the speeder. "You'll see much, much more in the future. This is just a start, no matter what you'll choose."

They sat on the speeder, she'd chosen the fastest route back to the Temple, eager to get back and mediate once more. She'd have to notify the Council of her decision and the youngling. The boy looked around in awe, taking in the city he hadn't seen before as he'd been transported in a closed box much like an animal when his former master had brought him in Coruscant.  
She glanced at him, taking in the pure childlike wonder radiating from both the boy's face and the Force around him. "What's your name, kid?" She asked then, evading a lone cargohauler and correcting their flightpath.  
The boy took a while to answer, having been startled out of his thoughts by her sudden question. "I'm Maul," he said then, feeling defiant. His master had told him that he had no name until he deserved it, but he wasn't there to rule him anymore.  
"Nice to meet you, Maul. I'm Jedi Knight Breq." She gave the boy a crooked smile which emphasised a faded scar on her face, curling down her forehead and around her right brow all the way down her cheek. The boy had felt nothing in a very long time and it took him a while to notice that he did, in fact, feel something other than all-encompassing numbness. He couldn't identify the feeling but he felt… better than before.  
Maybe she wasn't lying. 

///

On her return to the Temple with the youngling in tow, Breq had been ushered to see the Grand Master instead of the full Council. She stood in front of the old Master, waiting for his answer.  
"Step down as a Shadow, you want," Yoda said, not looking terribly surprised at the news. He shook sadly his head, ears drooping downwards. "A great sacrifice, your old Master did. Without it, lost we would have. Sad, you should not be, find her in the Force, you can."  
Breq raised her head, preparing to answer just as Yoda continued. "Understand I, your decision. Granted it is, on one condition." She narrowed her eyes, staring at the old Master. "And what that condition might be," she asked, carefully keeping her anger out of her tone.  
"To train the youngling you brought to us, when he of age is, the Council wishes you to." Yoda didn't look like he was kidding and she swallowed down her acerbic answer. She, training a Padawan of her own? Still, somehow it didn't feel as ridiculous proposition as it would've earlier. "I agree if he agrees to be trained by me," she said finally. "It'll be some years yet, before he'll be of age to start training."  
Yoda hummed, "Yes, yes. Time for both of you, to find your own path. Yes." 

///

Later on the crèche.  
Maul had been brought to the crèche just before Obi-Wan and Ani had returned from visiting Shmi and their older versions.  
"Who's that?" Ani said, not in a voice low enough not to be heard by Maul, who sat on one of the benches in the main room of the crèche, waiting for Master J'sto to come back from whatever things she'd had to check. Maul glared at Ani, who couldn't help but stare the other boy. He'd never seen a zabrak with tattoos (that's what those markings had to be, right?) before.  
"Ani, it's rude to stare," Obi-Wan said, sensing the anger bubbling out from the new boy the longer Ani stared at him. Maul had finally enough and he hopped up from the bench, snarling to them, "What's your problem?"  
Ani just shrugged, not looking nearly enough worried for Obi-Wan's taste. He could feel Ani's fascination at the black markings the youngling had. Obi-Wan felt fascinated too, but did his best not to stare, unlike Ani.  
Before either of them had the time to react, Maul snapped, jumping at them like a feral lothcat, his fist connecting with Ani's jaw. Ani fell over, more shocked and unprepared than really hurt, and Obi-Wan reacted without thinking, decking Maul back just as Master J'sto stepped back into the room. 

///

Shmi sighed and looked down at her son, who just went on. "And then Maul hit me, and Obi-Wan hit him and Master J'sto saw that. And then we got into trouble and we had to scrub the floors from the crèche corridor!" He paused to breathe and then continued, looking excited, "Maul's not so bad, he used to be a slave too! Now he's free, he's got cool tattoos and Obi-Wan likes him too!"  
Shmi smiled and shook her head. Oh, Ani. "So you got into a fight but you also got a new friend because of that fight?"  
Ani nodded back enthusiastically, "Yup!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Palpy, you will not be missed. Also, have some bb!Maul.  
> Butchered quote from AC (I think, it's been some time since I played any of them).  
> Breq's name and some of her appearance is a homage to one of my fave book characters ever (go and read Imperial Radch by Ann Leckie, you won't be disappointed!!)  
> ALSO: if you have any ideas/prompts etc what you'd like to see happening feel free to include those in the comments, I'm having some trouble coming up w/ stuff and I could sure use the help. I can't promise I'll write them all, but those could serve as a jump-start.


	17. The Matter of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nickname gets decided.

"Hey, Master. The younger you is here to see you," Anakin announced while juggling between eating his toast and getting ready for his classes. He'd been the one to open the door when their door chime rang, his Master still finishing up his morning meditation. Obi-Wan had managed to lure Anakin into mediating with him and his padawan had survived surprisingly long. He was just rising from the floor as Anakin let his younger counterpart in.  
"Hello, initiate Kenobi," he greeted the younger one in his most courteous tone which he knew annoyed Anakin, simultaneously stashing the pillows he'd used to the pile they had them on the corner. "How can I help you?"  
Before his younger version had the chance to talk, Anakin butted in mouth still half-full of toast, just like Obi-Wan had predicted. "For Force's sake, Master. You sound like you're talking with someone from the Council. That's younger you you're speaking to."  
"That's just basic manners Anakin," the younger said primly just as his Master said in half-serious, half-amused tone, "Mind your manners, my Padawan." Anakin almost choked on his toast, laughing at their almost identical looks of mild reproach. It was a look he was used to seeing on his Master's face but seeing it mirrored on his younger friends face looked just too funny.  
Younger Obi-Wan's stare could've burned a hole on permacrete when he noticed that Anakin was mostly laughing at him. _That slime! See if I'm his friend anymore_ , he thought. _What dumb thing my brother did this time?_ Ani sent a through their bond. He was currently on the crèche, sitting on one of the early meditation lectures all the younglings got. It didn't matter where he was though. They'd gotten quite good with speaking through the bond, holding almost full conversations before the strain of concentrating became too much. It had also done wonders to both of their Force training, as their increased mental concentration paid itself back with stronger and clearer connection with the Force. _Shouldn't you be concentrating on Master Aura's lecture?_ Obi-Wan sent back grumpily. All he got back was a feeling of humming and a mental poke. _All right, all right. Your older brother has no manners, that's all_ , he sent back managing to sound sullen even over their bond. _Ooh, it's such a good thing that_ I _have_ , Ani sent back with glee. Obi-Wan refrained from groaning out loud and didn't feign to answer to that. He didn't want to give Ani any more ideas. If it was possible, Ani's already alarming tendency to get in trouble had doubled after Maul had arrived to the crèche. They all got along amazingly well but sometimes Obi-Wan hoped that Ani used more the common sense he knows he had and didn't just hop along to every hare-brained scheme the other boy had. He very carefully didn't think about the fact that he'd also gone with them. It wasn't his fault that they needed someone to keep an eye on them. Anakin took the double stares by the two Obi-Wans that as a cue to get out of there, waving cheerfully from the door as he took his cloak. "Have fun you two. Remember to _behave!_ "

Both Obi-Wans groaned. Now that they'd been left alone in the quarters, neither knew what to say at first. They hadn't spent much time with just the two of them, usually either of Anakins, Qui-Gon or some other of their friends was also there, acting as a buffer. Older Obi-Wan found himself hoping someone there with them, even young Maul would do. No, he was being unfair for the boy. He really couldn't hate him, not in good conscience, after having seen this version of his old enemy as a young, lost boy with nowhere to go and already gone through worse hardships than many adults had in their whole lifetime. In fact, more time he'd spent with the younger Anakin and Obi-Wan and Maul, more his original impression strengthened. The Maul he'd encountered and duelled with on Naboo was a different person from the boy they'd taken in the crèche.  
Shaking the stray thoughts from his mind, he glanced at his younger version. He looked back at him, a silent question on his eyes. By unspoken agreement they settled into making tea first, since any sensible person liked tea. Tea was safe, tea gave you a good reason for not talking immediately. So, there they sat, sipping their tea.  
"Might I speak, Master Kenobi?" the younger one started after they'd both drank more than half of their tea, voice tentative and slightly hesitant. "Of course," Obi-Wan answered, setting down his mug and doing his best to look merely attentive and not nervous as he was.  
The boy breathed in deeply and started, "Either one of us should come up with a nickname to use. We can't both be Obi-Wan and expect people not to mix us up. I got mistaken for you in some of the official messages earlier, and Bant started asking me today about my mysterious older relative." The younger Obi-Wan looked a bit nervous for having talked so directly, but the older Jedi felt just proudness for the fact that he had spoken at all, had found the courage to do it. He'd heard from Anakin how difficult it had been for his younger self not too long ago, and he remembered still his own youth. There was no way that he'd have talked to an older Jedi so directly. The one time he'd talked as directly to someone older than him had been because he'd had nothing to lose by then. The talk with Qui-Gon, him all but pleading the Jedi to take him on as a padawan had been his final chance. This, however, showed him just how much backbone his younger version had, had found within himself.  
Younger Obi-Wan swallowed nervously, internally already berating himself for having talked so rashly. It hadn't quite gone as he'd trained it with Ani earlier, the other boy pretending to be the older Obi-Wan (not that Ani had been any good at it).  
The older Jedi leaned back, considering the boy's words. "I see your point. How do you propose we do it, then?" he asked then smiling crookedly, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
Younger Obi-Wan frowned, surprised at how fast his older version had agreed. "Well… I hadn't thought about it that far," he admitted then. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard, humming thoughtfully. Younger one had no beard yet, instead he worried the sleeve of his robes between his fingers. After a few moments of silence the older Obi-Wan spoke. "I'll have to come up with some nickname for myself then, I'd guess." Younger one raised his head in astonishment, having in some level expected to be the one to give up his name.  
"You were here first, after all," the older him said with a smile on his face. "So, any suggestions? I have a feeling we shouldn't tell Anakin or Qui-Gon before we've decided. Nor Yoda, or Ani or Maul. Force knows whatever terrible names they'd come up with."  
The youngling's face made an interesting twitch at the idea. "No thank you, I'd rather not any version of me be called Wan-Wan or anything remotely like that." "Perish the thought," the older Jedi said, shivering only partly theatrically. He'd suffered for Anakin's naming skills way too many times while they'd been on missions. "We'd best get it over with then." "So, no Wan-Wan, Obi-Obi and no just 'Obi' because that just doesn't sound right. What else do we have?" 

They'd racked their brains for almost an hour now, not coming up with much. New pot of tea had been boiled and then drunk. Older Obi-Wan crossed his arms and hummed. Maybe they'd have to go farther than just using parts of his old name. Then he had an idea, the old memory of a nickname he'd had when he'd been just a young padawan rising from depths of his memories. "How about simple 'Ben', then?" He asked, trying how the name sounded out lout for the first time in many years.  
"Ben?" Obi-Wan's face was quizzical at first. "How the Force you get "Ben" out of Obi-Wan?" How the Force, indeed, the older man mused smiling involuntarily.  
"It's a name an old friend gave me a long time ago, while I was still a Padawan myself. I don't mind going by it now."  
"Ben…. Ben Kenobi," Obi-Wan tried the name out loud. "If you're sure then why not," he said then looking at the older Jedi. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, this beats out asking help from the others," Ben answered grinning boyishly in a way that made him look like ten years younger. "Hello, I am Ben Kenobi, Jedi Knight," he said then bowing to Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan took a second catch his meaning but then he grinned, "And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi initiate, nice to meet you." "See? Proper manners," Ben answered smugly. "I just hope Anakin learns some of them by the time he'll be a Knight."

///

"Hey, how'd it go?" Anakin asked the first thing he stepped inside their quarters, fresh from the shower after his lightsaber practise.  
Obi-Wan had left to join Ani and the others in the crèche and Ben was cleaning up the kitchen, humming to himself and picking up the dishes. "How did what go?" he asked, feigning not knowing what Anakin was talking about. "Your talk," Anakin said, sitting down to one of the kitchen chairs, "what did you talk about?"  
"Oh, that thing," Ben said nonchalantly, turning to put away the last bowl he'd cleaned. "I go by Ben Kenobi now, and also, if anyone asks, I'm Obi-Wan's long lost uncle. It's official now, I just heard back from Mace. I can tell you, he wasn't amused about the additional work."  
"What? You changed your name?" Anakin stared at him. "Easier than having two Obi-Wans, isn't it?" His Master smiled at him.  
"Well, yes. I think Obi-Wan didn't like me calling him 'little' Obi-Wan all the time." A pause, then, "But why _Ben?_ "  
"Oh, it's an old nickname someone gave me when I was still a Padawan. It fits."  
Anakin shook his head. "Ben Kenobi. You sound more like a nerfherder than a Jedi Master."  
Ben glanced at his Padawan, raising his brows. "I'll have you know that nerf herding is a perfectly respectable profession. Did you know that over 45 per cent of-"  
"Ugh," Anakin rest his forehead against the table. Please, not a lecture again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took way too long to update this, have been too busy procrastinating everything I should've done @.@. A very short chapter, trying to get myself back to writing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed (hit me up w/ a comment if something doesn't make any sense). Not really sure where this is going yet. If you happen to spy any familiar plot points etc it is really probable that I have read your works and referenced then without noticing, so credit to you all!!


End file.
